Leak
by GinKai
Summary: Ritsuka doesn't know what to do. All at once challenges are thrown at her. Her hidden village crumbles, and she begin to learn new things that she's never known before. A certain sand nin will make her feel that not everything is all sun and rainbows, they'll unknowingly comfort one another. But beware, Time is running out as Darkness will rise once more..Slow GaaraOc
1. Grim Reminder

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Only my ocs :3

Bold+Italics= Thoughts

Italics( ALONE)= Sounds

©Ginkai

**As of 8/23/2013, To new and older readers, I have combined some chapters together. Therefore the order of chapters are messed up, some may say that it was..chapter 24 or 27, when the chapter shown as 19 or 20. **

* * *

_Tick Tock..._

_Tick Tock.._

_Tick Tock.._

The dull haunting sound of the clock in the distance echoes throughout the large castle-like buliding..on the cold marble flooring laid a girl..

_**'Why can't I see through my left eye?'**_

Reaching her hand up to her eye...Warm liquid poured onto her fingers..

_Tick Tock.._

_Tick Tock.._

_Tick Tock.._

_**'Gone..Gone..Where?!..WHERE!?'**_

Panic swirled into her body...She tried restlessly to grasp at her eye socket...

**_'Why..?..!'_**

Tears swelled up into her eyes..pouring down across her cheeks into her ears.

**_'WHY..!.'_**

Mustering up courage, She sluggishly began to get up..with one-eyed sight she scanned the room she was in...

Upon the floor laid the dead, mangled and heart thumped in her chest..

_**'What is this?'**_

She began walking.. looking at all the faces of the bodies, gruesome, faces in agony..

Arms missing..Legs...Throats torn out...bodies mutilated beyond discovery..

There was a body she came to recognize,but couldn't find out who they were, then another..and another..

She clutched her chest tighter_**.**_

_**It..hurts..I hate this...**_

Tears streamed down her face, forced to get on her knees.

The pain deep in her chest wouldn't settle...

Her body shook as she tried to get up.. panting softly..She looked at the faces again..

Curling her fingers into a fist..She began walking

Walking outside the grand door, a shriek got her attention.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SOMEONE HELP ME!"

South from the Clocktower of Jikan, She saw shadows of a body, hiding swiftly behind a watched as the man came by, A shadow looking thing following.

It attacked the man.

It's claws tearing at the flesh, it's teeth sinking in just to add the pain.

Forming hand signs,She shot a bit of chakra through her mouth , like a bullet, It gained speed.

All of a sudden, another figure appeared behind her, the chakra bullet exploded destroying the monster and the corpse of the man. "Heh, Amazing as ever..Ritsuka-Hime."

_**That voice..!**_

Turning around swiftly she was met with a mysterious man.

"Why..? Why?!..Who?.."

"Hey hey, Listen..-" He winked at her, his eyes turned up in sadistic pleasure. "If you join me now, I won't kill you."

She was faced with the ultimate decision, I didn't want to die..

_**"I have to..."**_

She placed her hand on his and nodded briefly..

_Fool._

He grinned and placed a kunai within her hands, "Prove it to me."

Purple eyes widened..

_**What?**_

"I have someone for you to kill, take their eye..you'll need it."

She suddenly remembered about her eye, and used her other hand to touch it, there was still a chance..

She nodded once more, courage bubbling up within her. At the tender age of 9, she didn't have the power to do anything..

He began walking and She followed, Strangely they were going back in that place with all the dead people.

_Tap..Tap..Tap_

**_Ritsuka POV_**

They're footsteps echoing throughout the stenchy place, I was focused on the back of this murderer. As we walked deeper in the area, I realized where this was it was..-

_Swosh~_

A door was opened in front of me, I got pushed in and the door closed..

The figure before me was.. my mother.

Her long purple hair caressing her shoulder and back, deep purple orbs staring into my soul..

_**...N-no!**_

She smiled at me briefly, "I guess this the end of me, Ritsukii-chan. Slain by my own children."

I quickly dropped the kunai and ran over to her, holding her in a embrace. Her slender hands resided at my chin, lifting my head up for her.

"My poor Ritsukii-chan, let me help you."

My mouth moved on it's own accord, but no words came out..

She stood from her position and took something and gave it to me,

_The object was carcased in a small decorated box, the sides had the kanji 'Ji' all over it._

_'What is this?'_

"Open it, hurry." My mothers' smooth voice broke me out of my trance.

"What is it?"

"...just open it, As your mother's dying wish."

I quickly opened it, then looked inside. Darkness, The box was filled with darkness. I couldn't see..

_BAM!_

* * *

I was trapped in darkness.. I felt nothing, I saw nothing, I heard nothing.. Until.

"**What do you wish for..?"**

The surrounding area was now blue like the sea.

**I..I 'm floating!**

"Are you sad?"

The voice caught my attention, gazing at where it came from. I only saw myself..

No.

It wasn't me.

"What happened to my village!?" I called out at her.

Her eyes closed briefly, "Death, Isn't it obvious. After All, It was going to happen someday."

Her voice was so monotonous, It made something in me snap. "Don't you feel any remorse, Death is Terrible!"

"Death is terrible for anyone. Young or old, Beautiful or ugly- " She seemed to get farther away with every word. - "Death is impartial, therefore there isn't any terrible death. That's why it's feared so much. Your beauty, wealth, skills, achievements are all meaningless in the state of death."

Then she vanished entirely.

'Who is she?'

"**Wake up."**

* * *

**Light..**

"YOU.! You..I should have known you couldn't do anything." I heard Akira in the background. Pain bubbled in me and I open my eyes..my vision was restored..the clear environment. I was in a compressed corner, away from sight. I could see them, they couldn't see me.

My mom's eyes were no longer kind and alluring, they were cold and distant.

"I've always had this doubt." She spoke,

"What do you mean,?" Akira spoke out.

"I have very good reasons for thinking so.."

"You're NOT ANSWERING MY QUESTIONS!" He charged at her,

_**MOM! Not another..I don't want to lose someone else who is precious to me!**_

My legs moved on its' own.. racing after her.

Her head turned in my direction, eyes softening..giving me a smile, "I love you, Ritsuka."

My eyes widened, heart pounding in my ears..eyes tearing up, I lost her.

Akira laughed, the sound echoing off the walls.

_**"I love you, Ritsuka."**_

It hurts...

**"I love you, Ritsuka."**

It hurts...!

"HHAHAHAHHA, YOU'RE NEXT!"

**"I love you, Ritsuka."**

I hate this...

Akira charged at me, kunai glittering in chakra.

_**"I love you, Ritsuka."**_

Blood was all over me, My mothers' blood..

**Memory Start:**

"Death is terrible for anyone. Young or old, Beautiful or is impartial, therefore there isn't any terrible death. That's why it's feared so much. Your beauty, wealth, skills, achievements are all meaningless in the state of death."

**Memory end.**

**"I love you, Ritsuka." Her face flashed through my mind**

My body kept shaking.. The pain in my chest growing ...

I stared down at my hands, that were shaking visibly.

Akira's laughing turned into screams and gasping.. He fell to the floor in pain, Tears welled up in his eyes..He pawed at his chest in agony.. eyes rolling up in his head.

**I don't want to see anymore..**

**I averted my eyes from the scene and before I knew it, I was trapped back in the darkness of unconsciousness.**

* * *

Ok ok..Author's Note time:

If this was kinda confusing or something then I'm sorry TT .TT!, I write to the images that form in my head, like in anime when they have those little thoughts, and sounds. This is going to be a gaaraOc fic but it's gonna take some time to get there, i'm doing this all before Shippuden so that's pretty explainable.

I really don't like it to be in shippuden because after all that, to be able to love someone. You have to get over your trauma before you wanna go hop into the love box with someone like gaara. Eerily similar to itachi and sasuke but like.. meh :/. I have some of this planned out in my head so like that;s why I chose her age to be 9.

Thirdly, ritsuka's mother calls her Ritsukii as a nickname; not a grammar mistake.

Fourthly, I accept flames and evaluations-like reviews, but the other ones are good too. I just starting writing again and like, lala.

Last of all .x ., Feel free to check out my smexy story called Glass. Reviews plwease~

**Updated 6/2/2013.**

**Updated 8/4/2013**

**- :D Since I'm not updating for awhile, I guess I'll make myself busy and change some things.**


	2. Saved

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Only my ocs :3

Bold+Italics= Thoughts

Italics( ALONE)= Sounds

**The ~ [Text Entered ] ~ Are memories from the previous chapter.**

©GinKai

* * *

It was cold..

**What did I do to deserve this?**

and it hurt.

For non-stop, I've been crying; I didn't know what else to do..My eyes were probably red and swollen by now. I was alone, It suddenly hit me.

**Where did this eye come from?**

I swatted that thought away, I don't want to ponder too deep into it. I reached my hands up to my face staring at my palms, faint- tint of red stained them.

**I'm a coward.**

* * *

**~Memory Start~**

I did nothing, when I had the chance.

MOM! Not another..I don't want to lose someone else who is precious to me!

My legs moved on its' own.. racing after her.

Her head turned in my direction, eyes softening..giving me a smile, "I love you, Ritsuka."

I was so weak at those words, I was useless. I let it happen.

Tears built up again as I cursed at my weakness. If at that moment..

"Hey hey, Listen..-" He winked at me, his eyes turned up in sadistic pleasure. "If you join me now, I won't kill you."

I was faced with the ultimate decision, I didn't want to die..

**~Memory End~**

* * *

**If I wasn't so weak!**

**I probably would..**

* * *

Memory Start

The figure before me was.. my mother.

Her long purple hair caressing her shoulder and back, deep purple orbs staring into my soul..

..She smiled at me briefly..

Her slender hands resided at my chin, lifting my head up for her.

Memory End

* * *

**would've saved her. My dear mother..**

I began breaking down, tears running a lake down my face.

Sobs escaped my frame,' **I'm alone** '

A deep ache aroused itself in my chest,

**I'm alone..**

**I have nobody..**

**Alone..**

**and it hurt..**

The more these words raced through my mind, the pain increased. The pain, before I knew it, I had already stood up, walking slowly away to the door.

**Pain..**

Opening the door, I could no longer think straight.. I don't know what to do. It's scary..

_._

* * *

_I don't want to lose someone else who is precious to me!_

* * *

Memory Start

_Arms missing..Legs...Throats torn out...bodies mutilated beyond discovery.._

Memory End

* * *

Memory Start

_"I love you, Ritsuka."_

_He fell to the floor in pain, Tears welled up in his eyes..He pawed at his chest in agony.. eyes rolling up in his head._

Memory End

* * *

Memories collided with memories..as I roamed the hallways; The smell of death seemed closer.

**Why?**

**Why did it turn out this way..?**

Unconsciously, the walls became peeling.

When I finally got outside, There was no sound, nothing to see but emptyness, I didn't know why but I ran, I ran and ran. No matter how much I ran away, pictures still remained in my memory. I didn't know where I was running and I didn't care.

**I can't keep going on this way..**

My body was screaming now, I kept on running. I didn't care. I didn't care.. I didnt care!

_**There's nobody to care for me, There isn't anyone hear. My mother, can't feel anything any more, neither can the people of my village!, I don't want to be alone.. I don't.**_

I was suddenly in the air, then pummeling down. I had fell off wherever I was and closed my eyes.

**_It's for the best._**

Grandma Jikan's POV

"Ahh, fresh herbs, Just what I needed for that stubborn kid's health." I began pulling at the herbs residing at the shallow part of the riverside.

_SPLOSH!_

Wha da fawk?

Some object fell into the deep part of the river, I cautiously abandoned my herb-gathering to trot into the water, rolling up my pants sleeve before actually doing it. The water was faintly red and spreading.

I grabbed at the reddest area of the river and clutched onto something, felt like seaweed. It was heavy too, I lifted it up.

_**A Child? **_

From the looks of it, It was female. Using my bloodline ability, I lifted her up in the air[1] and out of the water. I sighed, She was unconscious. My eyes narrowed, _**Purple hair.. I couldn't be. Heh, what a pain.**_

I continued herb-collecting and took up my herb bucket, I went back to my home, outside of this damned village.

/Timeskip, 5days after.

After I let this child into my home, she hasn't interacted with the children here. It's obvious she gained Jikan bloodline, mysteriously the walls entering her new room has peeled. Aoi and Kyo were sparring as usual completely oblivious to her arrival.

She has grown thin, rejecting any food that is given to her.

**This fooliness has gone up for far to long.**

Taking some rice for her to eat,I stepped up into her room,and opened the door quickly. She hadn't made a sound, but she was conscious. Sitting at the table like she usually was.

Has she even gotten sleep?

I placed the bowl of rice in front of her, "Eat it."

Third POV

Ritsuka stared blankly at the bowl in front of her, "Obaa-san, Mom, can't feel anything anymore."

Jikan couldn't take it anymore, "Mom, Mom, mom.".I won't tolerate this in my household..

Taking the youth up by her new shirt, Jikan threw her out of the window, then jumped out ontop of her.

"LISTEN, You aren't her!

_Punch, punch, punch_

"Just because, They're dead doing mean that YoU have to die as well!"

Ritsuka grinned dazed at Jikan

Irritated,taking a powdered herb out her kimono, Jikan thrusted the bottle into the youth's mouth and repeated it with other herbs causing the youth to bleed from her mouth.

"CUT IT OUT!"

Ritsuka's eyes widened, her yells muffled as she tried hard to get the older woman off of her.

Jikan smiled, progress..

Herbs are amazing ,ne?

"GO ON, Move some more! Cry out TO YOUR HEART's CONTENT! Remember all of your emotions!."

Ritsuka squealed and yelled, tears pouring out her eyes as Jikan took the last bottle out and replaced it with her hand.

"Blood and flesh, Shuddering and tears!" her voice bellowed, " Regain what all of them lost."

Ritsuka's eyes widened, tears increasing.

Jikan took her hand out, "Are you back to your senses?" She wiped the blood from the girl's lips, "No because you never made it to where they went, my foolish granddaughter." Her voice strong and sturdy.

Ritsuka let her sobs and suffering go, she tried vainly to wipe them but Jikan reached down and held her sobbing frame.

"It will be okay, Now listen, from now on, You must live like you're crying right now. Laugh and get angry just like a newborn and help those who can't do so. You must help them retrieve things they are born with that have been lost or stolen. I will help you."

At those words, Ritsuka latched her arms around jikan, sobbing into her shoulder and said these words.

"Thank you." even if slightly incoherent, Jikan heard it.

"What is your name?"

" Ritsuka,"

* * *

[1] It's similar to some kind of Telekinesis bloodline, which explains how Akira died in the last chapter. It's warping time using what they feel, or what they see to a extend of how much chakra they have, and how much 'feeling' they have.

Author Note:

w To clear up the confusing part.

First, The eyes. In the last chapter since you may not know :p. That Ritsuka's mother gave her child her 'eye' (Transfered her power to ritsuka, ) that's why if she had a power in the first place would kill akira when he first stepped into the room. May be asking how now? This is how, The object that was given to ritsuka had a container-like effect to capture Her mother's power and fill it in ritsuka's missing eye, explaining why she can see and look like she has a physical eye.

Secondly, Why no reviews D:.. I see you silent readers . All up in the shadows :c. Come out and play D:

Thirdly, If I can I may update everyday. or aleast weekly.

Lastly, I need a beta..this is to much work. this grammar stuff -. -


	3. Chiyo and Jikan

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Only my ocs :3

Bold+Italics= Thoughts

Italics( ALONE)= Sounds

©GinKai

* * *

Jikan's Pov.

This is not what I wanted.

I had just meant to lecture the little girl and possibly get her to master those eyes' of hers. Yet..

She has taken a liking to me. She has followed me ever since that day, clinging to me, eating the same food I did, trying to wear my clothes, sleeping in my bed. It was getting annoying.

Before me were my 3 students. Aoi, The oldest one; 11 years old, male. Then was Kyo, the second oldest, was going to be 11 in a couple of weeks, and there was ritsuka, the youngest.

"Now, We are going to learn chakra control." I announed, catching their attention.

"Whaaaat, But that is sooo boring, Teach us something like SKILLS that do A LOT of Damage!" Bellowed Kyo.

I ignored him and began giving my lesson.

"Chakra takes time and a great deal of training to gradually build up. Thus, the key is not actually having chakra, but being able to sufficiently control and conserve it."

Kyo let out a yelp of frustration. Aoi calmly listening, and Ritsuka interested, "To manipulate their chakra more easily, hand seals can be used. With these hand seals, users can control their chakra with higher efficiency, allowing them to execute their techniques more effectively. Different techniques also require the use of different hand seals. For an example, Walking on water or Climbing trees with the use of chakra will improve your chakra control. Now we are going to walking on water, there's a river close to here."

/To the river.

I started to demonstrate, using chakra to support my feet, I began walking across the water. I could just hear their gasps of surprise.

"Gather the chakra to one point of the body, the feet, to master this. I'm going to go meet my old friend Chiyo."

I let them there. I had to speak with Chiyo, Ritsuka is dangerous. I have to get her to control her powers, or she'll end up like 'K'.

As long ninjas' continue living in this world, there will be no peace and Ritsuka probably has the power to eradicate us all, Afterall she is pretty unstable.

Aoi's Pov

This task is easy, I already have the proper chakra control to do this task so I sit it out, walking kyo get frustrated because he was unable to do it. More importantly, The new girl, Ritsuka was it? She already was walking on the water, I could feel my forehead wrinkling in confusion.

"Rit, Have you done this before?"

She looked at me silently, then I noticed. One of her eyes were a deeper shade of purple than the other.

"Yes, I took lessons for this at a young age."

Lessons? She was probably given a sensei at a young age, which my imply that she's..

"Are you royalty?"

She was hesitant at first and shook her head, Kyo suddenly got it. He was cheering gleefully, "Look at that Aoi! I can do this, :P" I rolled my eyes, he's annoying.

I took this chance to get a good look at her, She had deep purple hair that reached to her chin, that caressed her face in messy curls. She had a cutesy blush on her face and lips that were in a frown. The clothes given to her wore black and white, the shirt looking similar to a jacket with zigzag-ish buttons with puffy pants with a matching pair of heels. She was cute and quiet I thought sharply giving kyo a look before going on my way back home.

Jikan's POV

I took a sip of my tea, enjoying the scent and flavor, "Ahh chiyo, Never knew you could make such good tea."

Chiyo scoffed, causing a smile to bubble within me. I calmed down,

**"We need to talk."**

* * *

"Chiyo, I found another person going into 'K' mode."

Placing down her tea, Chiyo gave a serious look. "K.., Tell me, how far is this person from going into 'K'."

"Her abilities have awakened not too long ago since I found her, which was 2 weeks ago. I sent her on a training exercise to fully control her chakra, but..It seems that she abilities act on her without knowing."

"A problem indeed, She will have to be sealed, no? or shall you make it better on us by killing her."

At those words, I had a pull in my heart.

"Ah, I have forgotten. This girl reminds you of your own daughter doesn't she?.. The first 'K'.

* * *

/200 years ago. Jikans' Narration

Jikan: I was once the queen of Mura wa, jikan no naka ni kakusa re, during this time, My husband and I had a prized possession. Kikyo, our daughter. We had her through the most intense chakra training so that she'll be the vision of the village's future. But somehow something gone wrong.

"RUNNNNNN!"

_**Bloodshed.**_

"Kikyo!, Stop this at once!" My husband yelled out at the girl.

My precious little girl, took one look at her father and his head flew straight off, and then heavily mutated and she went on her way.

Jikan: I've never thought she'd turn up like this. It was terrifying, This condition was called, "Fox in the henhouse" Syndrome. It's as if, My little girl, realized that, She could use her ability to kill another person. The only way she was stopped was for her to be locked up and then got injected with the deadliest poisons, a mixture between Suna village's poison and Our own village poison which successfully killed her. Costing the injectioner's to die as well.

* * *

/Back to current time.

" I will not kill her,Kikyo was never the first 'K', About 600 years ago. The first 'K' recorded was a boy. We called him Boy A. He was Diagnosed with Hashimoto-Krogius Syndrome. He realized he could open the most difficult locks. He broke into the bedrooms of 19 sleeping woman and assaulted them, killed all. This realization struck many others, It became a weapon for Jinns to take over this area and expand. This split society into a complex mix of Ideologically. That world entered a period of war unlike any known before."

Chiyo looked at me in her all knowing eyes.

"I've heard that village fell at the same time that girl has arrived, I believe the brat is already a K."

**Impossible..**

"That is pretty much impossible or else, When I talked some sense into her, She would've killed me or She wouldn't have tried to starved herself. I believe something happened there that made her ability awakened."

Chiyo thought for a bit and agreed.

"I will have the sealing preparation's done by the next week, Bring the girl to Suna by that time."

"Fine."

After Chiyo left, I began packing up my student's stuff for the trip.

3rd Person POv./Outside of the house

"TAG!" Kyo yelled as he pushed Ritsuka over causing her to fall onto the bark of the tree.

She growled at him, and Launched herself at him. Kyo swiftly dodged and Ritsuka fell onto a Sleeping Aoi, which caused Aoi to wake up and stare at Ritsuka with irritation.

"Tag!" She poked his cheek and ran away, using chakra to climb a nearby tree.

Aoi tagged a unsuspecting Kyo, who went after Ritsuka. Ritsuka fell out the tree onto a unsuspecting Jikan carrying bags, causing the bags to fall out of her grasp.

It went silent.

Jikan looked up, Fury in her eyes. "KYO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" But was surprised that it was Ritsuka.

"R-Ritsuka!" She cried out in disbelief.

/moments later

**"We are going to Suna for a while for grandma Chiyo to give Ritsuka a welcoming gift. Now Lets go." Jikan announced giving the 3 children their bags.**

* * *

Author's Note:

sailorangelmoon1: Thank You For the Fav :D!, I forgot to add a Author's note for last Chap, because I was in a Hurry, that Why it was so short too.. x3. You deserve a Oc - :D, Ima need some OCs in the first place so you can help me out with that c: .

1) I update everyday or every 2 days. Reviews plz :D,

I don't know why, But for some reason my chapters are getting shorter and Shorter, The reason for this is because these are filter Chapter to get reviews, or catch people's attention. I don't like short chapters, because like, It looks ugly D:. So I'll put in long author notes for it to seem longer, when the story itself really isn't.

Nobody likes reading Author's notes D:.

Explanation Time:

1) Jikan's name comes from the Village's Name as well as It means Time. Jikan lives so long because of her ability, She uses it to restore her Telomeres, Chiyo is old as well, so They go way back.

UPDATED 6/2/2013.

UPDATED 8/23/2013 - I have combine chapters 3 & 4 together.


	4. Suna

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Only my ocs :3

Bold+Italics= Kikyo ( I'll explain.)

Italics( ALONE)= Sounds

' ' = Ritsuka thoughts

©GinKai

* * *

Ritsuka's Pov

"Why are we all going to Suna, If that old lady is only giving Ritsu a gift?" Kyo pouted helping Ritsuka carry her bags up the mountain.

"Because, You guys are a team, and are going to participate in the upcoming Chuunin Exams, but you first got to pass the Genin Exams" Jikan Sighed.

"What is Suna?" I asked

"A village hidden in the sand." Aoi answered.

'Hidden in sand.."

"It takes 3 days to get there, But at the speed we're going it may take all week." Aoi huffed

'Aoi gets impatient..?'

**Careful What you Do.**

'Wha-'

I stopped walking and began looking around causing heads to turn.

"You coming?" I heard Aoi ask, I nodded and continued walking behind them, that was weird.

This landscape may look like a mountain, but it was like a pathway. I was dreading it the first that I saw it.

As we proceeded walking, the temperature seemed to be rising.

/Nightfall

"Let's rest for now." Jikan announced,

'Finally', I was able to hear kyo's gleeful yelp and Aoi's sigh in the distance.

"I'M STARVING. Can we eat noww?" Kyo growled, Aoi countered, "I think you mean that you are famished, seeing that it's so hot in this desert." I facepalmed. These guys were like ice and fire. Total opposites.

Kyo is loud, Aoi is quiet. Kyo is.. not the smartest, while Aoi can be a genius. Enough about that,After eating and getting set up in the inn. Jikan told us to do something later because she has to go to this kazekage.

'I wonder what my present is..'

My team and I walked the halls of the inn, getting ready to explore Suna.

WAIT.', I was mortified.' I travelled for 3 days in a hot climate without once getting a bath. I'M DIRTY. I'm sweaty, I'm- UGH!'

Aoi and Kyo didn't seem to mind at all. They acted normally.

'Dirty boys, to think I was one of them for a moment.'

"Uh.. You guys go ahead, kay?" I called, They responded with a nod if the head and I ran to recover the feeling of being cleaned. I went into our inn room to get some of my essentials before heading off to the public baths. I headed into the ladies section and peeled my dirty clothes from my body, Nobody was in here so It's pretty much okay.

I sunk down in the water and soaped up the water with my favorite soap.

**You're not Misaki.**

I jolted up quickly. 'Misaki? Isn't that my mom's..'

I was suddenly under the water, but strangely I was able to breathe.

I gasped when a cold hand touched my cheek, Light purple eyes staring into my soul. The woman was naked, hair gravity defiant in the water, covering areas that I didn't need to see.

**You're not Misaki!**

Her face scrunched up in obvious anger, as she gripped at my neck.

Strangely It didn't hurt.

I summoned up courage, and I asked her.

"Who are you?"

**"I'm what's left."**

"I meant your name."

**"My name is of no importance, What did you do to Misaki!"**

"I didn't do anything."

**"Why are you intruding? Why are you in my misaki's and I's world!"**

She flung me down deeper within the water, As I sank, It got colder.

"I don't even know how I got here!" I countered at her.

Ooh She's getting me irritated.

"how do you even know my mother?!"

I was still able to see her face and her mouth was open in shock.

**"Y-You're lying!, There's no way..."**

"I'm not lying!"

I blinked and I was suddenly back in the inn, still in the water. I shaked my head and began scrubbing myself clean. What's with these strange daydreams!

I got out of the water when I was done and released my hair, dried off and wore my usual outfit. I felt comfortable in it.

I took my dirty clothing and threw them in my suitcase, Nobody got time for putting them anywhere else. I walked down to the inn entrance. Once I got out, I looked up at the sky. It didn't seem like I took long.

' I wonder where Aoi and Kyo went' I sighed and walked about abit.

I started turning the corner and..

BAM..Oohff..

I looked up from my position to see..

A really tall guy with purple markings across his face and a kitty-like mask on his head looked down at me.

A blonde hair girl next to him with piercing green eyes also looked at me, she wore a long sleeved purple blouse under a grey top, a dark blue skirt, and a longer sash arranged in a bow.

"That hurt." The man cooed, rubbing his stomach. I was suddenly held up into the air by my shirt collar. "Not going to say sorry? How rude. I hate short people anyway, It makes want to break you."

'Who is this sick bastard?'

**A sand nin.**

I looked up at the head protector on his head, the blonde lady spoke up, " I know there isn't anything I could do, do leave me out of this."

A burst of irritation erupted in me. ' Who does he think I am.'

**A weakling. someone lower than him.**

'Not in this world, People who bully others are the weak ones, They pick on the innocent for their own pleasure. It's sick.'

**.. .**

I flung my leg back and brought it forward, successfully hitting the guy in that ego of his. He let go of me quickly, I rebound on my feet as He grabbed ahold of his crotch, crying out in obvious pain. The blonde got on her knees, laughing her ass off.

I focused the chakra to my feet and walked up the wall. Only to come back down and nail him down, causing him more pain.

**. . . You're Misaki's Child aren't you?**

' Of course,'

"Watch your mouth, as someone older than me. I do suggest you could have been a bit stronger. Weakling."

I was looking down at him now. I got off and sprinted away, only to bump into another person.

How careless.

'Only if I was watching where I was going...'

Good thing I didn't fall back like last time, I was perfectly fine against this sand-like clothing.

'W-wait a sec..' This wasn't clothing at all, It was sand!

I was able to hear audible gasps, I looked up at lighter blue, eyes.

"G-gaara." It was the girl squeaked out and fixed her position, the rude guy from earlier decided to suck up his pain and stammered, "G-gaara, I can explain!."

"Shut up." The redhead said to the rudie. Rudie instantly did as ordered.

"I'm sorry for his behavior." He said to me, and the sand barrier separating us, disappeared. He then walks past me, I feel paralyzed.

'He's strong, but.. He does look lonely.'

His eyes, they're hiding something.

The trio started walking to the pace of Gaara.

**That boy.. He has a force within himself. I don't like it.**

'Force?'

**It's very blood-thirsty..Stray away from people like that.**

'What's your name?'

**Kikyo.**

* * *

Author's Note

Get ready for a 3-year time skip The gang(Aoi, Kyo, Ritsuka) would have gotten stronger, Ritsuka has had her power sealed to a limit by Chiyo, and know knows how to use it. Kyo uses Fire/blaze release. Aoi uses water release/Ice release and Ritsuka uses Time release. They are genin of the village hidden in time, there turns out to be survivors that were smart enough to give information about the assaulters. Which wasn't Akira alone. They come out of imperialism, and Officially alline with Sunagakure and Konoha. Jikan takes the throne again, Ritsuka isn't old enough, or strong enough to. The relationship between kikyo and Ritsuka is more smoothly.

c: Ok ok Explaining time!: Ritsuka's mother's name is Misaki. Jikan is the mother of them both, Even though she lost Kikyo, she was able to teach Misaki, . Kikyo is older than Misaki, and more talented to become leader, MIsaki was out of the village with her fiancee the time of Kikyo's attack, so she was unaffected, but devastated when she found out. Kikyo is also mentally unstable, so her actions very contradicting to herself. She would be passive, to hostile, to calm and back again.

sailorangelmoon1: Check your inbox c:

Reviews Please! :D

Updated 6/2/2013

Updated 8/23/2013- Combined chapters 5 & 6.


	5. Chapter 7: Chuunin Arc Trailer

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Only my ocs :3

Bold= Kikyo

Italics( ALONE)= Sounds/Actions

' ' = Ritsuka thoughts

Anything underlined are Memories from previous chapters.

©Ginkai

* * *

Aoi leaned against my doorframe, no shirt on, His shoulder-length dark hair covering one of his blue eyes.

"Did you hear?"

"About what?"

"Konoha allowing rookie genins' in the Chuunin Exams."

"No. Not till' now." I sat up in my bed, processing the new information.

"So we're going to Konoha now right?," Aoi nodded and threw me some kind of slip along with the traffic pass.

"Application for the chuunin exams. Pack your stuff, This was sent to our village earliest, we're the most faraway. Jikan-sensei said she'll be in Suna, already has an inn open for us. Jounins have already starting taking kyo and my stuff. We just need yours."

I always have a travel bag full of stuff, for our travels to suna so I tossed that at him and Aoi smirked, "Always prepared." Unlike kyo, I snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Now get out, I need to get ready." Aoi walked away, closing my room door before he did.

**So, It's that time.. so soon.**

'I guess'

**Be careful. Chuunin exams are difficult.**

'How do you know?'

**During my time, we had something similar.**

'Oh.'

I went to shower first, then I started dressing for the travels. I slid on my black and white, it came a bit over my ankle but below my knee. I put a bikini top on, then put on a jacket to cover it.

**How inappropriate,**

'Not really,'

I then put on my head protector on my neck, Admired myself in the mirror for a while and then slipped my black and white eye patch over my sealed eye.

'Chuunin exams..'

I opened my door, and walked out. I was ready.

/Konohagakure

We were amazed- well I was, at the scenery of this place. It was what the name lead up to, A village hidden in the leaf. There are a lot of greenery around so it made some sense. I chuckled to myself and then started comparing it from the villages I've been to. Suna was dry and hot, in the middle of a desert. My village is mountainous , well around it is. In the middle was a Clock Tower called the Infinity clock. Now Konoha, It's a greeny place with lots of trees surrounded it.

'People from the Chuunin exams are from all kinds of villages aren't they?'

**Of course.**

'Oh..'

" There's where the first exam is taking place," Aoi pointed out and kyo went dashing after it. I facepalmed, 'Some things never change'

then dashed after him, Aoi following.

.

.

.

We stood in front a large silver door.

**What are you waiting for! Go!**

My body moved on it's own, I opened the door to reveal a bunch..not even a bunch, but ninjas.

All of their eyes on us, and we were right in front of some kind of verbal battle.

"What did you say!" A pink-haired girl screeched at the blonde.

Until they all turned to us, something in there eyes. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm kyo, of- _He flashed his forehead protector that was located around his nec_k- Mura wa, jikan no naka ni kakusa re.

"I'm Ritsuka. same village."

"Aoi."

"Mura wa, jikan no naka ni kakusa re?, Does that even exist?" Some blonde guy asked.

"Didn't you hear? Konoha has an alliance with a new hidden village. 2 years ago." Aoi responded.

I could clearly see hearts in the pink and blonde kunoichi's eyes, I sighed.

**Jealous?**

'N-NO! Why would I!'

All of a sudden, A black haired guy who held his hair in a spiky looking ponytail came over, A fat kid following him while munching on some chips.

"What, are you guys going to take this troublesome exam too?" He said.

"Hey it's the idiot trio" The blonde boy announced

"Stop calling us that.." Spikey retorted.

"Aoiii-kun is mine, so is Sasuke-kun." A blonde girl proclaimed to a pinkette, even doing something childish as sticking her tongue out. Aoi moved away slightly, Disgusted.

They then started arguing calling each other names and such. I quickly lost interest and looked over a wolf-looking boy and his team who was approaching. "Yeaa! Found you all." Wolfy grinned, A shy looking girl at the side of him let out a meek "Hello" but It really wasn't specified to me. More direct to the blonde boy,

**One-sided love.. The blondie doesn't even pay attention to her.**

'Don't be mean.' I felt my heart sink at the words love.

Her head turned in my direction, eyes softening..giving me a smile, "I love you, Ritsuka."

I shook my head, and looked ahead to the conversation. I missed quite a bit.

"How far do you think we can get Sasuke-kun?" Wolfy said to the Strange boy.

'Sasuke sasuke sasuke..His name keeps recurring, It's annoying.'

**heheh..**

"You seem confident, Kiba." Sasuke smirked.

The boy I now know as kiba said, " We trained like hell, we won't lose to you."

A silver hair guy began walking over, my attention turned to him.

**mmm,.. What a sexy person.**

I coughed out in disgust, all attention focused on me for awhile. I could feel the embarrassment on my face.

' DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!"

"Hey, you guys!" He called out, "You may want to quiet down a bit"

"What gives you the right to say that!" Female blond growled.

"Look around you."

I had realized that we were the center of attention.

"WHat." Kyo spoke, he sounded irritated, " I'll just pound them all down with Rii-chan and I'll be fine."

Sounds of disapproval echoed around, I shivered and Kicked kyo between his legs causing him to fall to the floor and cry in pain. "Don't say things like that." I wanted to sound cool when I did it, but..

**Scaredy cat, Putting up a brave front.**

"hehe..See those ninja's behind you- I looked behind me, eagerly to be some part of this conversation- Their from Amegakure, Who are known for their short temper." Scary..'

**Wimp.**

"I'm just helping you out, Everyone is tense from the exam coming up. A warning."

'He's soooo coooooool!' I gushed in my mind

"I guess it can't be helped since you are rookies and don't know anything."

Aoi's irritation rose , I can tell.

I heard audible gulps and somebody asked how did he know and , It lead to a new topic. Gathering information. This guy has taken his exam 6 times, this being his seventh year, His name was Kabuto Yakushi.

.. .

"Anybody you want.. I have the information on." He grinned.

Sasuke stepped up, "Sabaku no gaara and Rock Lee."

'G-gaara!'

'W-wait a sec..' This wasn't clothing at all, It was sand!

I was able to hear audible gasps, I looked up at lighter blue, eyes.

'That gaara?'

"Let's do rock lee first."

He did something with the card and_ POOF._ Information!

**Ugly.**

'I agree to that.'

"His hand to hand combat has increased in the past year dramatically, but his other skills are terrible."

**No ninjutsu.. no genjutsu not even Kekkei Genkai!.. Must not be a ninja.**

Kabuto continued, " He got everyone's attention as a skilled genin, but didn't take the exam last year. This is his first time, like yours."

'Surprises.'

"His team comprises of, Neji Hyuuga and Tenten."

"Hyuuga?" Blondie questioned.

"Next, Sabaku no Gaara."

I felt anxious as I looked at the card_.Poof!_

It was him!

Gaara.. That I met 3 years ago. The one with the dangerous being!.

"Gaara, 1 b-rank mission and 8 C-rank missions, Amazing."

"He's a foreign ninja, and it's his first time. That's all the information I have for him."

'Aww..'

**Upset? Hehe..By the way you reacted..na..Nevermind.**

'Weirdo..'

"But, It seems he's been unharmed in these missions."

I was looking down at him now. I got off and sprinted away, only to bump into another person.

How careless.

'Only if I was watching where I was going...'

Good thing I didn't fall back like last time, I was perfectly fine against this sand-like clothing.

'W-wait a sec..' This wasn't clothing at all, It was sand!

'Probably that's why.. That sand barrier'

There was questions bubbling from our little group, then I wondered..

'Was gaara and his team, Here at this very moment?'

I turned around and scanned the area..

'Too much people..'

I gave up and went back to listening.

"Konoha,Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Sound and Time. This year many talented ninjas have surfaced this chuunin exam from these Hidden villages..Sound is only a small village so , I don't have much information them, Neither do I have on your village-..He looked at me, Kyo and Aoi.

"Why do you think Chuunin exams are taken in pairs..?"

Aoi answered, " To strengthen the bonds between villages and to know which village has the most powerful ninjas."

Kabuto looked shocked for a moment then regained himself.

Silence passed by..

Blondie screamed at the top of his lungs,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, He put his fist in front of him, facing all those ninjas'

'Is he CRAzy?'

-My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I'm not going to lose to any of you! Got that?"

**A*D)A)D(US)A(U()ADU(ADU(US)(ASUA()D()DI)S**

'I think he broke Kikyo'

"Hey, what's wrong with himmm!" The new blondie screamed at the pinkete, They began fighting verbally and I ignored them.

Every ninja had that look on their face, Kyo was so about erupt.

"What?" Kyo growled.

I quickly ran over to him and began fanning him down.

"Ahh, That felt good." Naruto added, I sweatdropped.

Ninja's stood up..

That's when I saw them..

'Gaara and that rude guy with their blonde companion.'

I saw some ninja dashing to Kabuto, I watched as kabuto acted all cool and dodged it.

**Baka.**

'Kikyo?'

All of a sudden, Kabuto's glasses shattered and he started coughing up blood.

**Those are Sound nin. It's obvious that the ninjutsu they use have to deal with sound, just dodging won't evade their attacks.**

'I understand.'

"Write this in your cards!, These 3 sound nin will definitely becoming Chunins."

OPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOF,'

Some superior people appeared, the one in the middle was the most intimidating.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He grinned,

'ewww'

"I am the examiner of the 1st test of the Chuunin Selection Exam, Morino Ibiki!"

'Oh no. .. '

**Tough luck.**

* * *

Authors Noteeee:

:D!

I was planning to write more but I got too lazy. I'll do the chuunin Arc in parts.

The first part of it will be in the next chapter.

Followed by The second part- (Contains Riigaa/Gaarii[ Ritsuka x gaara] ) 8D

Reviews please! :D


	6. Chapter 8: Chuunin Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Only my ocs :3

Bold= Kikyo

Italics( ALONE)= Sounds

' ' = Ritsuka thoughts

Memories: Underlined

©GinKai

* * *

"We will now begin the Chuunin Selection Exam! Turn in your Applications and We will give you each a number tag and sit where the number tells you to. Then we will pass out the papers for the written exams"

I facepalmed, 'Written Test?'

**This is not like I remember it. Not any advancement exam I've taken.**

'Of course, this is a different village'

"Written..Papers..?" Naruto sounded a bit confused.

"Written papers like tests, Baka!" Kyo snickered.

Naruto fell on his knees in a comical way and yelled out " Paaaapppppppper teeeest!?"

/In the exam.

Right next to me was the pink haired girl from earlier. I got number 73. Aoi was in the corner near that blonde sand nin. Kyo was in that area as well.

I looked at the test in front of me..

'Uhhh..the _ is this?'

**A test.**

'One that I'm gonna cheat on'

**Heh.**

I jolted abit from the sound of Ibiki hitting the chalk against the chalkboard.

"This exam has a few important rules. I don't answer questions so Listen carefully."

_Tap tap._

"First rule is that you are given 10 points at the start, The exam in front of you has a total of 10 questions. Each worth 1 point, I'll give the 10th question 45 minutes from now. "

He continued

"This test is a deduction-based test, If you get an answer wrong you will lose 1 point. If you had got 3 questions wrong, you would have 7 points left."

"Second Rule, the pass-fail will be determined by your team total."

'Aoi is a super genius, Kyo is smart too but not that smart. I'm about average.'

**Advantage.**

'Damn straight.'

At this the room made a sound, especially the Pink girl next to me. "Hey!" She complained, Ibiki gave her a swift "Shut up!" and she sat back down, glaring at Naruto 2-3 rows ahead of us.

'So she's in his team.'

"There's a reason for this, so shut up and listen. Next rule."

"If an examiner has suspected you of cheating, or something similar during the test, you will lose 2 points for each time. In other words, there will be people forced to leave this exam without their tests being who try will only hurt themselves."

"Also if anyone of your team gets an zero, then all team member will fail."

I looked at Aoi and Kyo.

**There is no written exam. It's only to eliminate those who don't have skills for gathering information.**

'So, All that matters is the last question.'

They flashed me knowing smirks.

"Begin!"

People around me began working.

**Heh,..**

I lay my head on my test and began sleeping.

'This is gonna be a breeze'

/A 23 mins in.

"What is the meaning of this!"

"You screwed up 5 times, You fail. Teammates of his, get out."

I opened my eyes a bit to see what was going on and went back to sleep.

'Dumbasses. The objective is not to get caught.'

I closed my eyes, 'All this tapping is annoying me.'

'Number 23, fail."

"Number 43 and 27 fail."

"Nooooo!"

Oh no.. So much failing. Told you it was difficult.

_So much noiseeeee._

This got me straight up, I really couldn't stand anymore. I looked at the test in front of me. I haven't learned any of this.

'I really have to bet my hardest on that last question. If I fail on it,It would cost my villages' reputation.'

'I will pass, no matter what'

_Tick..tick.._

"Number 59, Fail."

"Number 33 and 9, fail"

"Number 41, Fail."

'Wow..'

"Number 35 and 62,fail."

I looked up at the clock,.. 20 minutes left. I sighed and shook my head slightly. In my vision, I saw a flash of red. I stopped, and stared at it. It was Gaara, He seemed to be doing something.

**Cheating, what else.**

He reached his hand over his eye,

' What is he doing?'

There was something in the palm of his hands, I was too far away to see.

He rose his hand up in an clenched fist and particles of sand flew around a bit.

**Weird, That power of his.**

'What about it?'

My attention went back to the redhead as he began writing swiftly on the test.

"Excuse me,"

My head turned a bit to see that guy with the paint on his face, raising his hand.

"I need to go to the bathroom." He announced,

He then got chained up by an examiner, and took out of the testing area.

* * *

**/Mins later**

"I will now give the 10th question!," Ibiki announced

'This is it..'

"Yes, but before that I have one thing that I have to say."

**Spit it out, old man.**

' Shouldn't be talking Kikyo.'

"There is one more special rule for this specific question"

'Dammit! I don't want any rules.'

The door made an creaking sound as It opened.

Most likely it was that rude guy, He did go out to the bathroom.

Ibiki gave out an 'Hmph' " You're lucky, Your puppet show didn't have to go to waste"

'Puppet show?'

I turned around to be able to see what was going on, 'I don't get it'

"Oh well, Sit down."

Face Paint did as told, but I didn't miss the fact that he snuck something to his blond companion.

Ibiki's voice startled me, "I will now explain."

"This is... an hopeless rule"

'WHAT? Hopeless rule..'

"First, Who wants to take the tenth question?"

...

'What kind of question is that!'

Blondie asked out, "Chose? What happens if we don't take the 10th problem?"

'Good question.'

Ibiki answered, " Your points will reduce to zero, In other words, You will fail. Your two teammates will fail along with you."

A uproar started, "Of course we will take the 10th question!"

'Is Ibiki an idiot, Why wouldn't we?'

Ibiki ignored them and continued, "And here is the other rule."

I slammed my hands on the table in fury, "You said there was only ONE rule! Why are you adding more! Cut it out already!"

People around me agreed,

Ibiki ignored me and continued his 'hopeless rule explanation' "If you choose to take it and you get the question wrong, you will...Lose the privilege to take the Chuunin exam forever"

**WHAT!** ' WHAT!'

Somebody said in the distance, "What kind of dumb rule is that! There should be people here who took the Chuunin exam more than once!"

'That's true, What is he playing at?..'

Ibiki let out the creepiest laugh I've heard in awhile.

"This year I am rule, you guys are unlucky. That's why I gave the option of quitting. Those who aren't confident enough can choose not to take it, and come back for the next Chuunin exams."

Hands started rising, Fails were announced.

I looked at Kyo and Aoi.

'It isn't fair for them if I screw up, It's better if we go next year..' I felt my arm start rising up slowly.

Suddenly..

AN orange sleeve went in the air,

'Naruto?' My chest tightened in fear.

_BAM!_

His hand slammed down on the table.

"Screw you, I'm not going to run away!"

I gasped,

I'm a coward.

I did nothing, when I had the chance.

"I'll take this problem! Even if I become a genin forever, I'm going to become Hokage no matter what! I'm not scared!"

I flutter of excitement flowed through my body, moving my forward past my fears.

'Naruto..'

All my uncertainty has been wiped out..just like that time..

"It will be okay, Now listen, from now on, You must live like you're crying right now. Laugh and get angry just like a newborn and help those who can't do so. You must help them retrieve things they are born with that have been lost or stolen. I will help you."

Ibiki grinned, "For the first part of this exam, everyone here.."

'What?'

"...Pass."

'Whooawowowow Ho ho WHAT.'

Pinky next to me must have some kind of mind reading powers.

"Wait What is the meaning of that!? We pass already? What about the tenth question!"

Ibiki laughed, " There was no such thing in the beginning."

Blondie yelled out, "What was the point of those other nine questions, What a waste!"

"No it's not, The purpose was to test each individual's information gathering skills."

**When I did it, They didn't cloak it up with this kind of method**

'oh'

I ignored ibiki for a while, His voice annoys me greatly.

I was jolted out of my trance, when the window glass broke revealing an woman with light brown, pupil-less eyes, and violet hair which was styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. Wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wore a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord ,also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

**"Everyone there is no reason to be happy, I am the second examiner, Mitarashi Anko!"**

* * *

Author's Note!:

I decided to change the number of days I'll update. 2 -3 days after I post a new chapter, If I'm in the mood, I will post the day after.

If you guys want long chapters' that will have to happen.

Reviews please!

sailorangelmoon1: Thankies for the review c:


	7. Colliding Memories of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Only my ocs :3

Bold+Italics= Kikyo

Italics( ALONE)= Sounds

' ' = Ritsuka thoughts

Memories

©Ginkai

* * *

After being taken by that nutcase examiner to an foresty- looking area. Said examiner announced,"You'll see why this place is called the forest of death."

_/After getting scroll, preparing to go_

'Everyone was enemy..

Anyone can die..

We will be hunted.'

Those were the thoughts going on through my head as my team stood in front of the entrance. Somehow, I didn't feel as confident as before.

'This place reeks of death'

* * *

Reaching my hand up to my eye...Warm liquid pours onto my fingers..

Tick Tock..

Tick Tock..

Tick Tock..

Gone..Gone..Where?!..WHERE!?

Panic swirled into my body...I tried restlessly to grasp at my eye socket...

Why..?..!

Tears swelled up into my eyes..pouring down across my cheeks into my ears.

* * *

"Are you ok? Rii-chan?"

I snapped out of it, realizing my hand was over that eye.

I tilted my head upwards and smiled at kyo.

"Yea."

'But it was a lie'

"Ready?" This time it was Aoi.

"Uh-huh" Kyo and I called out.

The tall gates opened, at the sound of 'Go!'

We were sprinting rapidly using trees as leverage.

I currently possessed the tower of heaven scroll, hidden in my Shuriken bag on my leg.

"All we have to do is get the earth one, and then we get to the tower." Aoi babbled, 'We already know that'

"Kyo, It's time for fire. We'll use the smoke to attract enemies. As we hide in the bushes over there, We will make shadow clones here. To make as if we were planning to eat and nap."

"Nice plan, Aoi." Kyo commented, Making hand seals creating a clone of himself.

"Rii-tan, Get me those logs over there."

'How convenient'

Lifting up my eyepatch, I slowly opened that eye.

My vision focused on the logs as they drifted over to me slowly, finally the strain was too much and the logs dropped instantly.

"Your distance of controlling that has improved by an bit." Aoi noted.

"Thanks," I mumbled, 'What was wrong with me?'

Kyo started forming hand seals, setting the log on fire.

"Ready?"

I nodded and used shadow clone. My eye throbbed painfully, but I chose to endure it.

We hid in the bushes just as planned.

Our clones were cooperating, just fine.

Rain ninja appeared over the branch in near our camping trap.

"Let's go." Kyo whispered to us.

We quickly appeared behind said ninja, and knocked them down the tree.

"W-WHA!"

Aoi went in for the kill and snapped their necks.

I cringed slightly, kyo wrapped his arm around me for comfort.

"I'm fine." I lied, as went to join Aoi on the ground.

"We're lucky, they had the earth scroll."

He gave it to me, and I put it with the heaven scroll.

"This is too easy." Kyo complained

"Time to go to the tower." I decided

They nodded and we ninja-stepped to the nearest branch, traveling deeper into the forest.

'I have the feeling we have company.'

I looked behind me, nothing was there.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone is watching us." I answered

"You felt it as well?" Aoi joined in.

"Felt what!"

"SHhh."

Below us, we those sand nin,and some other nin.

I watched silently as my gaze fell to the red head among them.

* * *

**That boy.. He has a force within himself. I don't like it.**

'Force?'

**It's very blood-thirsty..Stray away from people like that.**

* * *

Kikyo's words echoed through my head as I stared at him.

"Will you be ok by yourself? If you want to see, you can give me the scrolls and kyo and I go to the tower and wait." Aoi suggested.

I nodded my head briefly and they went on their way.

'Gaara Sabaku..'

I felt a deep fear etch itself in my heart and mind, as Gaara blew apart the other ninja without any hesitation. The other 2 seemed to plead for their lives, placing their scroll down as a sign of defeat. Gaara did the same to them, the blood raining down onto the green grass. Staining it with an tint of red.

Reaching my hand up to my eye...Warm liquid pours onto my fingers..

Akira's laughing turned into screams and gasping.. He fell to the floor in pain, Tears welled up in his eyes..He pawed at his chest in agony.. eyes rolling up in his head.

'Bloodshed'

I clutched at my chest tightly,

...

.

...

My heart nearly stopped when unpleasant eyes turned upwards to look directly in my eyes.

I tried not to make the fear show up in my eyes when his teammates also turned to look at me.

I instantly started leaping branch to branch,

'I shouldn't have stayed behind, I really shouldn't'

* * *

Authors Note:

Sorry, I really didn't feel like writing this week. So I gave a short update.

:/

**Nobody is really interested and It's not very motivating, just may quit writing this all together and continue it in my mind. Where it belongs.**

**Update 5/15/13**

**I'll be taking a break til, 5/20/13,o r sooner I'm really falling behind in my grades :P**

**Thankies Purplette237 for reviewing and submitting an Oc that fast.**

**I was like o.O in less than 30mins!**


	8. Second Encounter with a Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Only my ocs :3

Bold+Italics= Kikyo

Italics( ALONE)= Sounds

' ' = Ritsuka thoughts

©Ginkai

* * *

As I rapidly dashed over the tree branches, the impending fear bubbled up inside of me,

'He saw me.'

'He saw me!'

I could hear the blood pumping to my heart in my ears.

'I don't wanna die!'

Tears crept up in my eyes, I was getting tired.

Tired of running away.

All my movement stopped, I could faintly hear my death sentence.

'Did they follow me?'

I slowly turned around, 3 figures coming in my direction.

'I don't want to run away anymore.'

~Memory Start~

"It will be okay, Now listen, from now on, You must live like you're crying right now. Laugh and get angry just like a newborn and help those who can't do so. You must help them retrieve things they are born with that have been lost or stolen. I will help you."

~Memory End~

The figures got closer, I took a deep breath.

It wasn't what I expected.

A team of girls stood before me. In the middle of the group was, One with long light brown hair, with forest green eyes. She was dressed in a red tank top with black shorts under a black skirt with slits on the side.

She was shorter than me, with the rest of her teammates. Her eyes reflected pure innocence and surprise.

To the left of her was an paler female. Her hair was black and long held in a low ponytail. Her outfit was more like the shorter girls', but the top was purple.

Jealousy bubbled up inside of me, ' Why are their hair so long!'

I fingered the strands of my hair, which only went past a bit of my shoulder.

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head when I took a look of the other girl

Her blonde hair was held in twin ponytails, long and gloriously ending at her ankle.

'I'm so jellyyy...'

"Uhm.." I rose my hands up in an defeated pose, "I'm not here to fight. I just need to get to my teammates at the tower."

All tension fell and the Emerald-eyed girl let out a sigh, "Us too, I'm glad."

She cheered.

"I'm Ritsuka Jikan, Time nin."

"Kurumi..Kurumi Shirou." The pale one replied, eyeing me over.

The small one spoke, " Elle! Ellie Suzuki."

The blonde one smiled brightly, "Arc Kaminari."

"Want to go to the tower together?"

AN shiver raced through my body at the thought of going alone and having an encounter with ga-

I shook my head and began jumping tree to tree, the girls following me.

On the way there, We talked about the type of ninjas they were and the village they came from.

Ellie originally came from Kirigakure (Mist), But went to Suna because of an relative taking her in because the Mist village was too dangerous of an fighting system for her to withstand.

Kurumi is all Sunagakure, While Arc came from Kumogakure. Who ran away with a friend to Suna, how she's still searching for her.

In return, I told them about my village but kept what happened out of it. They asked about my eye but I ignored them.

They were all Medical nins. But had some tactics of protecting themselves with releases like water, lightning and stuff.

~NightFall~

'32 traps so far.'

Thanks to my new friends, I was able to recover quickly from traps and giant animals in here.

We could see the tower now.

It's been 3 days. I noted as I walked in, only to be tackled to the ground by my teammates.

"Where were you!?" It was Kyo ontop of me, "We thought something had happened to you, Don't do that again. . . Next time you're coming with us."

He complained in my ear.

Aoi walked over, " Now let's open the scrolls." He looked at the trio of girls behind me.

"I met them on the way here." I answered., They introduced themselves once more.

He nodded and opened the scroll. After introducing himself and kyo to them.

He put them on the floor and an Chuunin popped out congratulating us and passed us onto the next exam. Of course, The medic nin group passed as well after opening their own scrolls.

~When we got there~

We walked closer and closer to the doors. AN blinding light came out to greet us and barely anyone was there.

My eyes caught a group of people.

'I guess we're not alone'

I walked faster intending to greet these people, My heart nearly stopped as I realized who was there.

'Red hair'

'Unpleasant eyes'

'Lack of eyebrows.'

There was no mistaking it, this group in front of me was Gaaras'.

'When did they get ahead of me?, Theres' a lot of traps and none of them are injured in the slightest!'

My eyes meet with Green pupiless. We stared at each other awhile and I turned my direction to the other side of the corner. I sat on the floor and my teammates copied my movement, The medic girls joining us.

'2 days with THEM..'

Arc had an dazed look on her face as she stared at face-paint boy. he didn't know that she was staring, but still. Kurumi was engaged in an conversation with Aoi and Elle and Kyo fell asleep, leaning against a wall.

"You see that?" Elle whispered to me pointing at Arc.

"She's liked him for YEARS now." She continued and I gave a smile.

"Why doesn't she go for it?"

"Kankuro doesn't like kids. Arc is pretty childish ya'know?"

'Kankuro..'

"You know them?" I questioned.

"Yea, only Temari and Kankuro though, I wouldn't dare talk to their younger brother, Gaara. ."

She sighed slightly in their direction.

"Why not?"

"He's so cute," She blushed at her words.

'Him? She likes THE gaara.'

"So you like him? "

Her face was tomato red and she nodded shyly.

I sighed, ' So theres' people like her around.'

She exclaimed a little bit too loud, " But, I don't want to pursue him at all. "

.. .

~ Hours Later ~

People around me were already sleeping , Even Arc.

My heart accelerated in fear as I felt eyes boring into my back.

Gaara hasn't shut his eyes once, probably thinking of killing off everyone here.' That's why I'm awake, I'll protect them from this red monster'

I turned around and I was surprised that his teammates went into another corner to sleep in, leaving him all by himself.

I swallowed my fear and stood up, my feet wavering after sitting so long s I stepped towards him.

His eyes continued to roam me with an glare that clearly told me , Don't- you - dare,.

I sat right in front of him , as if challenging him. "Aren't you going to sleep ?" I asked him, trying not to show my fear.

"I don't sleep." I expected his voice to be hoarse because he seems as if he doesn't talk much, but it was velvety . His face was scornful as he answered causing my eye to twitch.

" I saw you." He drawed out.

"Why did you.. . kill them? They even begged for mercy." I don't understand this boy.

The sand gorge rattled and Gaara's face twisted into one of Hatred, Crazy, Insanity. I shifted at his gaze,'' What does Elle see in him, He's an insane murdering insomniac .'

"The corpse's bitter crimson tears flow and mingle with the endless sand, making me stronger."

'This. is. it. he is more than insane.'

I drew back from him, ready to run but tripped over my left foot, causing me to crash into the same sand wall from before.

It took me awhile to realize the wall was gone and that I was in contact with The gaara. I didn't despise it, and Gaara looked more than surprised, Threats coming out of his mouth and something about existence. From this position, I was able to see him more clearly. He had black rings around his eyes, and the Kanji, 'Ai' on his forehead. In his eyes were not only hatred but fear.

'He's just as afraid as I am right now.'

I cursed my curiosity, but reached my hand up to the 'Ai' symbol on his forehead but a larger hand covered my wrist roughly crushing it in an painful grip.

Our face were inches apart as he sneered at me, "Don't touch me."

The grip tightened,

I winced, "'S..stop."

**His eyes glistened in Malice at my plea. He used his other hand to lift up my eye patch revealing my sealed eye and traced over it. Everything went blank after that.**

* * *

Authors' note: I'm back :D

I had my laptop taken aaway after a fight with my mom and I spend my time writing rthis on paper first. e.e Was a pain.

Anyways, Thanks for reviewing !

and Do please review :3 I will love you.

I forgot to add. Go to Pinkcookix3

I put a pic of Ritsuka up on there :D.

I may have messed up a bit but that's okay


	9. Life or Death Exam!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Only my ocs :3**

**Bold+Italics= Kikyo **

**Italics( ALONE)= Sounds**

' ' **= Ritsuka thoughts**

**©Ginkai**

* * *

I found myself in Aoi's arms as I awoken.

'What's going on?'

There was a whole lot of people here than before, It was about the final day then. I don't know how but, It seemed that I've slept through the whole entire day, I was starving.

I recognized a few from Rookie Nine, It was Naruto's team that had yet to arrive.

I sighed, There was the Sound nins from earlier as well, there was one of them who was injured, but it didn't look that serious. However, I don't know how he is to from hand seals if, his arms are broken.

'Things probably really tough for him.'

Arc was next to me, her eyes darted back and forth. A rosy blush coating her cheeks.

I laughed a bit in my head, ' Kankuro again.'

It was cute.

Kurumi was in the very back with Kyo. She seemed as if she were looking at someone, I wasn't sure who or If she was looking at someone in particular.

Kurumi and I really didn't click like that, I rarely knew much about her personality in general.

Elle was completely determined, eyes straight ahead burning with passion.

I shifted out of Aoi's grasp at that moment the door opened, gaining attention of many eyes other than mine. A Flash of blonde spiky hair peeked through.

'Naruto !'

The hokage checked the time and nodded in approval. Then he started speaking.

"In this third exam, Feudal lords and famous people from variuos counteries who may be potential clients are invited here as guests." He continued. " And feudal lords from countries with hidden villages along with ninja leaders will see your battles."

'I feel even worse now'

"If there's a significant difference in power, the stronf country will be flooded with jobs."

A rush of air escaped me, ' If I make it, and win. My village can stock up and gain reputation! that way we can fix the damage that happened 3 years ago. And possibly, We can have more Alliances with other countries.'

"If a country is seen as weak, their jobs will decrease."

I have to win for my village, anything for my village..

"And at the same time, countries are able to show how their village had grown and possess excellent military power to adajacent countries, in other words, they can put foreign pressure on them."

My eyes flickered to my teammates who indeed, nodded at me.

'It's settled. We will win.'

Dog boy opened his mouth, "So why do we have to fight with the risk of losing our lives?!"

Hokage-sama answered, " A country's power is the village's power, A village's power is the ninja's power and a ninja's true power is only born in life-or-death battle."

'So in other words, to these countries, My village is the weakest.'

I cleched my teeth. 'Never.'

"This exam is also a place ot show off the ninja power of one's country."

"Since this is an exam where you fight with your life on the line, it has a meaning and your predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chunnin exam because of it."

Bun-Bun questioned, "But why do you say it is to promote good relations?"

"The custom of shaving one's life and fighting to maintain balance.. that is the good relation in the world of is a life - or - death battle for your dream and village's dignity."

'To come to think of it.. Kikyo! Where are you..'

**...**

'Fine then, Ignore me. '

Naruto," Ahhh I get it!"

A familar smooth voice, caused me to turn around. "I don't care."

'Gaara.'

"Tell us the details of this life- or -death exam."

Elle swooned, I could see the hearts in her eyes.

'I don't get what's alluring about him at all, He's creepy.'

For some reason, I gazed at kurumi and she had the same look.

'Gaara's popular. . o.0'

Hokage nodded, " Then I will begin the explanation of the third Exam, but.." he coughed in his hand.

A jonin appeared in front of him,kneeling in respect "Excuse me.. Hokage-sama..I, Gekkou hayate, the judge will explain."

"Please do."

"Everyone, It's nice to meet you, Before I start there is something I want you to do*coughcough*." Then the guy fell in a coughing fit.

Arc's playful gazing stopped aburtly, Cystalic blue eyes shining in worry, "Are you okies hayate-san?"

I gushed in the inside, 'Soooo cute, Arc is the adorablest girl I've ever seen /!'

I glared at Kankuro, ' You're lucky I'm not a guy or I'll be so jelly.'

"I'm fine, *cough cough*, As mentioned before, there are many guests for the third exam, We cannot have alot of matches. If anyone want to quit now, Be fine to. After explaining the rules will begin the Preliminary Exams immediately."

They didn't know so many ninjas would pass so they're starting a Premilinary Exam.

'I'll have to fight someone.'

My gut spread with uneasiness.

Dog-boy protested, "Immediately?!"

"But we just got through the second exam..." Blondie agreed.

I sighed. 'I'm tired.'

But what worried me the most, was kikyo's silence.

'Something unpleasant is going to happen..'

Chapter 11 end: It's a fight without warning!

* * *

Author Note:

Hehehe. Seems I'm alittle late you see.

Ritsuka: A LITTLE LATE! PFFT * Threathen's Author* Say you're sorry! :

Im sorry D:

Ritsuka: *Gets whipand whips* Louder! :C

QQ, I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY v I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY *dies.*

Ritsuka: *smirk while raising whip* Please review c: !


	10. Chuunin Exams Pt 3

Update: 6/2/2013

I've been hit with inspiration! ^w^, Ok ok. This is a chapter that fully explains ritsuka's 'illusions. Currently, Ritsuka is watching the battles of, Uchiha Sasuke vs vs. Akado Yoroi

Round 02 - Aburame Shino vs. Zaku Abumi

Round 03 - Kankuro vs. Tsurugu Misumi

Round 04 - Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino

Round 05 - Temari vs. Tenten

Round 06 - Nara Shikamaru vs. Kin Tsuchi

Round 07 - Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba

* * *

I closed my eyes. Surely, Aoi would wake me up if it was my turn to fight whoever.

'I'm going to find kikyo. Something funny is going on.'

I appeared in the same sky area as that day. Usually, I'm in the sea.

Something weird is definiely happening. This world is called the spirit world, connected by the Spirit River, Near my village. Kikyo told me about it, She has been there before. Now I'm able to go in it at will.

As I float around, I find myself in a baren area. 'Looks like a fire has been here.' I descended to the ground.

'It's a village.' It's strangely similar, but. I've never seen this place before.

Nobody lives here, I doubt kikyo would be here. She's always in the spirit sea.

'That's it!' If I find a sea, it can serve as a pathway to Kikyo. I closed my eyes and begun leviating, 'Kikyo.. Where did you go?'

I rocked forward and blasted to the next spirit dimension. 'Hopefully there was a sea in the next.'

When I arrived, I was mesmerised by the greenery. The flow of air that brushed through the locks of my hair. I couldn't feel it, but It would've felt nice.

I slowly floated down on to the ground. It was beautiful, this place. I gazed down at my toes which were devoured by soft looking grass, the tips of the plant looking as if it were to tickle my feet.

'All right.'

I got in position, then bolted off running through the grassy area.

'There's always a village in the center of the dimesion.!'

Also, This can help me mentally prepare for my Chuunin Exams!. Kikyo I will find you.

~At the village~

Empty.. o. o

I expected people to be here, but I was mistaken. Probably, This isn't a village at all.

A serene voice broke through my thoughts.

"- Sorry that I exist, I've become nothing but an empty shell of before." It was feminine. I turned to face it.

It's her!

The one from 3 years ago.

Her purple hair was freely casading down to her shoulders. Eyes dark and empty.

"Who are you! Why are you here?" She must have a connection to Kikyo. They look alike.

"My name is Ritsuko."

'Ritsuko. . .'

"Do you remember me?"

"Remember?"

" I guess not."

"Why are you crying.?"

"I should be asking you that. Why are you crying?"

I lifted my hand up to my face, clear liquid resided on my finger, I was crying.

"I- I don't know." I looked down at my hands, 'Why was I crying..?'

"Ritsuka." My head snapped up from hearing my name.

"Kikyo-sama. Is no longer apart of this world. She's been recarnated."

'Huh?'

'Kikyo.. Isn't here any more.. ?'

"She's a child of a couple of months, Jikan is spreading her misfortune again."

"Jikan? Why, What is happening I don't understand! Jikan's misfortune?"

"Looks like you weren't informed of your fate. The role you have in thiis world. Jikan is god."

"J-Jikan is human, what are you talking about!" My brows knitting in confusion, I just didn't understand what is this?

"Not that fake Jikan. Jikan-sama. Before those prominent lands existed, there were 3 powerful clans . The senju, Uchiha and The jinn. Then Senju and Uchiha were the firdt to agree upon Sharing land, Jinns were selfish and so, Jinns found abundance of land. So basically, jinns had this land for a long time."

'Jinns.'

"jinns were us right?"

"Yes."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! :D


	11. Ritsuko

:Continuation: Ritsuka's POV.

* * *

'Jinns?, Who are they?'

"Tell me! Who are Jinns?"

Ritsuko just stood there, "The whole region. Our people, back then in the time before."

'The time before,'

"That makes no sense!" She needs to hurry up and tell me. Any moment it will be my turn in the Chuunin exams.

"That woman, is no Jinn." Ristuko's eyes were narrowed, her purple eyes glistening with pure anger.

"What woman!?" My hands came to clutch at my head. I don' t understand any of this.

"Does it hurt?"

"Just tell me the truth! Stop speaking in riddles. Who are you really? Why do you know s much?"

Her eyes tinted with pain, " So you really don't remember me." then exploded with anger. "That woman! How dare she." The dimension instantly started tearing up.

Grassy serenerity turned baren just like the dimension before. The grass that carresed my feet were now gone, replaced with bare dirt.

"What's happening!" I called out to her, but she was unaffected about the sudden change.

"Cantus Leakage."

'I've heard that before.' My head throbbed, I'm not supposed to feel anything in this world.

'What's happening.'

Ritsuko began speaking," One day, One of the five leaders, Jikan-sama. Birthed twins with the help of the other leader, Shun. Satoru and Shiro. As thouse children grew up, the northren town called kakusagure, where they lived, grew unstable. Animals were fused with others causing Mutation. On top of that the number of crime increased because of Boy K. Leaders other than Shun and Jikan believed it was the chuldren's fault. The parents fought against that. This cause 2 forces to be made. Jinns, the name is a combination of Shun and Jikan, were others joined the cause to protect these children. The land that we had got split into two factions. NPA and JINN. NPA injected a special chemical in JINN residents' genes and DNA causing their kekkai Gekkai to not work against other humans. That cause the access power to leak, uncouciously polluting the area more."

My mind was overcome with soaking this all in. "What happens if they kill a human using that."

"They die. It's called deathfeedback."

'Then how come, I killed Akira.. I should have died...'

"What if-" I was cut of swiftly by her. "Jinns found loopholes in that plan though, They mutated NPA using DNA from rats, roaches, horses, and etc. to make them not human. It's all about how you see the person you kill. But.. NPA retailated, They destroyed the one thing dear to all the Jinns. Children."

My eyes widened, "Not killing them, Kidnapping them. Manpulatining how they think about Jinns, made them inhumane. That way it's a trick to get Jins to kill Jins. Twins had to fight eachother for existence. It's a taboo to have twins together until the age of 6. Where they get emotionally attached. They make us forget about eachother. Then on the battlefield, We are to kill eachother."

'My twin.' My limbs shaked uncontrollably.

"That's our fate. When we meet for the first time outside of the spirit world. I will kill you and redeem my existence. Jikan told us to, It's all in time. Satoru won his existence, Jikan went mad as she died, setting up a system of pain. We will live what she felt, when we concieve and deliver."

My world went dark, I'm sure that I'm crying right now.

"H-humans." I started, 'I don;t even know what to say.'

"Should love eachother,!" I felt weird, In a wolrd where I can't feel anything.

"Humans are cruel. You must face reality. Anyway, Kikyo has been reicarnated, If you wish to seek her then seek the wave village. I think it's in the region that you are in. I doubt you will find her though. bye-Bye~ Ritsu-ka"

/outside the spirit world.

I opened my eyes slowly, currently I don't know whats going on.

'Why me..'

'Kikyo..'

* * *

Authors Note:

Purplete got me happy and wanting to post alittle more x3.

~:3


	12. Gaara Vs Lee

Author'd note: :D oops typo. I don't feel like correcting it, But I changed my penname becausee I can. :D

This chapter will be narrating in 3rd Person POV , There will be a Chuunin Match here.3 Hope you looked forward to it.

Copyrighted GinKai 2013 :D!

* * *

Ritsuka's eyes snapped open. Everyone was so intrigued by the match in front of them, They hadn't noticed that Ritsuka was still in the spirit world.

Clenching her teeth she began murmuring insults about her friends. Looking downcast at the arena.

'Gaara and Lee!'

Ritsuka watched the fight as it went on, overhearing Gai's conversation with Sakura and kakashi it became known to her that Lee can only use taijustu.

"Only taijutsu!" She couldn't help herself, That was amazing.

"Ehhhhhh~" Arc commented, paused in mid thought and continued,"Only taijustu and holding up so well!" Her mouth formed in a small 'o', then returned her gaze over to Kankuro, observing his facial expressions.

'I'm so going to talk to him after the chuunin exams. I want my turn to come so I can prove to him that I'm strong!' She thought, eyes glistening in determination.

Kurumi added, "I wish I could get this over with." Ritsuka gazed in her purple eyes the whole time as Kurumi and Elle had their piece of conversation.

'Just like..ritsuko.'

Kurumi caught ritsuka's staring and felt uncomfortable, "..What?"

Ritsuka's face exploded with embarrasement, "W-what? Oh Ehh nothing." Her hand went behind her head, russeling her hair. Aoi watched her carefully, and continued to watch the match go on.

Kyo was awfully quiet. Ritsuka saw as, he crept behind elle's small frame and blew on her neck.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Elle yelled as she froze up then quickly retaliated, smacking kyo softly on his cheek.

'Awwwww' Everyone was thinking at the display.

Elle seemed to have noticed and flushed deeply leaving kyo utterly confused.

A sudden burst of chakra caught everyone's attention, Lee was surrounded by light blue that engulfed him a blue glow.

"I don't know what you think you're planning right now." Gaara announed to lee.

'Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa' Kurumi thought coming completely out of character.

'Gaara's voice is so sexy~!' she thought gleefully.

"This match is over for you." He finshed with a glare.

"You are right. It is over, One way or another..!.. Neji and Sasuke and Naruto-" The chakra began picking up drastically. Gaara's eyes widened. "I am NOT being the only one to lose here!.. Gai-sensei please tell me this works. It's one way or another!" His skin turnt a pinkish color, blood going into overdrive to keep up with the energy coursing throught his veins.

It's probably a chance that everyone went into a state of shock.. who knew a taijutsu user could be this strong!

"The third gate OPEN!"

Everyone was certainly shocked now, even Gaara!

A green glow surrounded lee's body, giving the true meaning of someone **strong. **

The very ground beneathe his feet shattered and crumbled at the mere strenght.

Kankuro was flabbergasted, " What happened, what does this mean?"

Arc was right next to him mysteriously, but that wasn't important right now. Everyone was fixated on the match before their eyes.

"The fourth gate OPEN!"

Veins showned itself on his forehead at thosewords.

'He's going to destroy himself!' Elle/kurumi/ritsuka worried.

Like a lightning strike, Lee moved. He was infront of Gaara- no under him!. Giving a swift kick upwards to under Gaara's Chin. Gaara was up in the sky, no lee to be found.

The audience was in a uproar of where lee was including Kyo- surprisingly.

"Up there!" Lee was attacking gaara at inhumane speed. Gaara was basicly bouncing around as if he were made of rubber.

'My armor...it's crumbling away~ no human can move like this, Impossible to defend myself!' gaara groaned.

"This is it! FIFTH GATE! GATE OF CLOSING! HIDDEN LOTUS!" One final punch was delievered to gaara.

as Lee slowed down, His body was breaking apart. He could no longer move. 'This is the end...See that neji? that was my ace card.'

Gaara drifted downwards, his gourd turning into sand to comfort his fall. Through the big explosion of dust, Lee rolled out.

Everyone looked towards the dust until it disappeared, eager to see how won.

"Unbelievable!" Naruto shouted in disbelief

"Gaara!" Temari/Kankuro/Kurumi exclaimed.

Kurumi caught some eyes and brushed it off with a cool look.

The dust cleared, Gaara was laying there very much alive, his breaths coming out in struggled gasps.

Ritsuka felt like checking to see if he was alright but dreaded going out on that arena. His hand reached towards lee, sand trailing in that direction.

Ritsuka closed her eyes tight, 'Here it comes!'

Lee was unable to move his body..

"SAND COFFIN!"

Sand developed lee's leg and arm and BAME!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lee's Scream of pain, pierced through many hearts of the watchers.

"Now you die!.."

'Lee!'

The match was interrupted by Gai sensei, who just disaqualified Lee, making Gaara win.

Gaara clutched at the side of his head, it looked painful.

He shook visibly, "Why..Why save him."

"Because he's...he's my student, also because he's precious to me."

Gaara 'hm'd' , his eyes looking disapproved.

"Because he's preicous of him? He's a student!" Temari disaproved.

'Thats a sentiment gaara couldn't begin to understand.'

Gaara got up and walked away, " I quit."

"Ehhhhhhh!" Arc 'ehh'd'

The judge announced, "The winner is-"

Gasps erupted from the sidelines and in the arena.

Lee struggled to stand up, looking ready to fight.

Ritsuka's instincts erupted as she couldn't help herself to appear into the arena, "You can't! It's impossible!..." She yelled in his face.

"It can't be..." Gai mused.

Gaara turned to face lee fully.

"Stay down Lee!" Ritsuka was aware that if he were to continue..

Her blood went cold.

'He would surely get killed.'

Gai walked over, " She's right lee, You don't have to..just stay down..You're in no condition too.." then he gasped, eyes widening in realization.

"Lee..Oh lee.." Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "What have I done.." The tears fell, Ritsuka stared in shock.

Lee's face.. completely void. No doubt that will leave some permentant damage.

"Look at you, Still determined..Lee you've already proven it..You are a spliended ninja." Ritsuka glanced at Gaara.

'Monster.' She thought with vigor.

They exchanged eye contact, neither breaking it.

"Winner is gaara."

His eyes narrowed at the scene of Gai and lee. Naruto went running past him, also making eye contact.

'Bushy Brows'

Ritsuka watched as Lee was hoisted on to a medical stretcher, 'Poor lee.'

Aoi began thinking, ' By the looks of those injures I'm not sure that Lee would live the life he had before. Gaara is extremely powerful. No wonder he was able to take on B-ranked missions without getting hurt. ' his eye's narrowed. Ritsuka returned by his side, but she looked as if she saw something unbelievable.

"*cough cough* Now for the 10th round.."

The names were selected in seconds.

"Elle Suzuki

Vs.

Aoi Jikan "

The most surpised was Elle, "EHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Elle looked like she was going to faint, ' No wayyyyyy' She dreaded.


	13. Aoi vs Elle

Author's Note: I is back~ :D /U/ Leak Chapter 16! Aoi vs Elle. :D

:P Enjoy! *w*

Elle: *On fire* I will win! :C

Aoi: *Laid back on a wall* Of course. *Snug look* Pfft.

Elle: RAHHHHHH! *pounces on him*

* * *

"Elle Suzuki VS. Aoi Jikan..!"

Now they were down in the partially destroyed arena. Aoi raised his arms up in defeat, "I don't hit girls." He explained.

"Would you like to forfeit?" The judge questioned.

"Ehhh NO!" Elle bellowed, "I can fight." Her eyes were downcast for a while, then shot back up. "I can fight!"

'He thinks he's so cool.'

"Don't expect me to hold back."

'Conceited bastard,' Elle wasn;t the one to hold violence, but at this moment seemed right.

'I want to improve myself, How am I do so if I keep running!'

Elle lurched forward, eager to attack. Forming hand seals, cool mystical water cloaked her hands.

Aoi quickly moved to the side, then threw a punch at her face.

'Ah!' Elle bend backwards, until her hands were on the ground. She pushed off, completely dodging his simple punch.

A frown etched itself on her face, 'He is going easy on me.'

It surpised her when he came running, kneeling quickly to aim at her legs.

'He is totally. . .' She bounced up, standing on her hands. Aoi came charging for her. She turned to the side and threw her legs out before standing on her legs.

Aoi hmph'd at her actions, and went for her.

Punches connected with punches, Elle's shortness helped her evade as she threw her own punches.

Aoi took advangates and pulled her head under his pits and liftung her up before crashing her down with him.

"Owwie." Elle rubbed at her neck.

Now he was getting rough. The audience was eeirly silent only gasps escaping.

Lee and gaara fight was really taking a toll on them, this fight must be boring.

Aoi wrapped his arm around Elle's neck not allowing escape, tightening it constantly.

'N-not today!' Elle bit him and bounced off his shoulders landing behind him, She then launched her small feet into his back.

"All right!" Kurumi cheere'd

"That's the way to go :D!"

Aoi shook it off, regaining battle stance.

They both took off, punching and kicking again.

"Maaaaaan, What is this?' Kyo groaned. Ritsuka elbowed him while others agree'd

"Why won't they use genjustu or something?" Sakura brows' knitted in confusion.

"They're having fun." Kurumi chimed in, "This is life or death battle. They shouldn't be playing."

Aoi probably got tired of playing and Elle-smashed on the Ground, Cracks glittered the ground as Elle screamed.

Aoi began walking away, "And that's that. Playtime is ove-" His eyes widened as Elle struggled upwards and got into a a strange position he hasn't seen before.

He grunted, "Ready or not." He lurched forward, and disappeared. Not disappeared but was fast.

"He's fast!" Elle panicked and Aoi came face to face with her, giving her a immense punch. Her body was forced backwards from the attack.

'Not now..!' She begged, Getting back on her feet, she lunged at him. Water flowing out, "Aqua slicer!"

The liquid quickly turned solid, 'WHAT?'

"Speed. Power. Techinque. Aoi is far more superior. He is my star pupil after all." Jikan commented.

"Jikan-sensei!" Ritsuka whipped around looked at her sensei who mysteriously appeared. Then remember what happened earlier, She turned her head to watch the battle.

"But Elle's giving her all.!" Arc strayed away from kankuro, finally.

Water erupted as Elle formed the hand seals again, " I wont give up! I'll try my hardest until the end!.." Aoi gasped, Emerald orbs glistened with pure determination as her attacks kept being turned into ice. Taking this time to attack phyiscally, Elle pounced on her target straddling him down.

"Gender and size do NOT matter, I can do anything if I try hard enough'"

"Not just Itou-sensei but Arc too. They both taught me that!"

The water finally reached Aoi, blasting him full force up in the air.

"Ugh!"

"Nice shot!" Kyo shouted.

Aoi came down, kicking a off-guard Elle.

"It's time to end this."

"I'm not giving up now Aoi!"

Ice from previously held elle on spot.

'No! Not now'

"Vereinigung-" Light blue cloaked Aoi's body- "Reschun Raiideo!"

Snow magically rain from over Elle's body.

Huge blobs of freezing water, raged on elle's body muffling her screams.

Then it froze, and crumbled down.

Gasps erupted from the area.

"Winner, Aoi Jikan."

"ELLE!" Arc jumped down and kneeled over elle's side. Kurumi followed and they stared down at the body.

Elle was brusied head to toe, her skin had a blue tint in it.

"Also, I do recommend that she get to the medical wing, She could die of pneumonia."

Aoi slung elle's near-dead body and disappeared.

"Aoi!" Arrc clenched her teeth.

"Now to m*cocugh cough* ove on to the next match.

People gathered around to see who was next,

"Chouji Akimichi vs Dosu Kinuta."


	14. Arc vs Haru

Author's Note: I'm back :D! Heres' the new chapter.

* * *

In the Medical Room

Aoi gently laid Elle's body down onto the medical table. Her body was losing heat quickly, Probably he did go overboard. Her freckled face was a pale blue, he noted as he took out the antidote.

'Vereinigung Reschun Raiideo is something that can't be taken lightly.' He tipped the bottle to her pale blue lips,opening them lightly and the concoction slipped in.

Usually he'll use it on Kyo and on rare conditions, ritsuka. Kyo's unnatural body heat protects him from that frozen attack. But Ritsuka was able to last 20secs before falling into the same state as Elle.

After the concoction seemed to go in, as if on cue. Professional medical nins burst through the doors calling orders and the others rushed him out.

'Your welcome' He shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking away, 'On second thought.'

He stopped to walk back and waited silently on the side of the door.

Back to the match

Everyone's eyes were watching the board as Names flashed in random order, Until it stoped.

**Arc Kaminari v.s. Haru Nishiyuki.**

'Haru?' Arc thought worriedly

In clad in black and white disheveled attire, even more messy mops of white hair and ruby red eyes, guy came onto the arena.

'He looks like a lost lamb ( w )~~' Ritsuka swooned in her mind.

Arc groaned cutely and stalked off to the arena.

'Why do I have to fight now ( ~ )!'

When she finally got there, she was looking at the most intense bloody eyes she's ever seen.

The sight cause her to jitter outwardly and inwardly, 'I've never fought like this before.'

The judge issued the start of the match.

Arc quickly began attack, Forming her hand seals.

4 identical clones appeared, and they got in a V- blird format. Haru just blinked his long white lashes and yawned.

'I know which one is the real one, so Why use that? Let's find out.' He thought eagerly, looking at the corner of his eyes. Seeing purple hair..watching him. Heat rose up to his cheeks slightly.

2 of the clones rushed at him, punching him high in the air then the other two waiting for his return to a certain point.

The kicked him and he flew towards the real one, ' So that's what you wanted to do.' He gave a pained light chuckle. He closed his eyes and awaited another painful punch.

Crackling sounds emitted from the direction he was headed, "Kaminari Spark!" hot rods of lightning shot him, paralyzing him shortly.

"Way Ta go!" Kurumi screeched down, surprising kyo and Ritsuka completely, ' She can be cheery?' they thought simultaneously. Jikan watched carefully, and her eyes widened, ' It can't be!'

Arc loaded another jutsu quickly and like a tigress she leaped at haru when he got up,

'This is going to be easy.' She cheered in her mind

Haru side stepped and stuck his foot out, causing Arc to fall face first.

Kyo's laughing bellowed through the arena, At this Arc's tears threathened to fall.

Kurumi slapped kyo shut.

Haru saw a greenish chakra ball and she stood back up, no damage taken.

'Medical nin.' He observed.

Arc smiled sweetly at him and launched him 3 feet in the air.

Ritsuka noted the fact Haru was barely taking damage from arc's hits.

He just let her attack, her brows furrowed in confusion, 'why?'

then she saw his forehead protector.

It was in a bizarre place, wrapped around his lines across, 3 lines curved downwards into the 2 lines.

'Nishiyuki'

Shock erupted in her body, her head was killing her.

:Are you ok?" Kyo's tone snapped her out the pain.

"I-I..Yea" She lied.

'Haru Nishiyuki'

Rubies turned to meet amethyst, 'Is he looking at me?'

'Do I know him?'

* * *

Memory Start

"My name is Ritsuko."

'Ritsuko. . .?'

"Do you remember me?"

"Remember?"

Memory End

* * *

I wonder if there is a possibility that haru is someone I know in the past, like Ritsuko.

He closed his eye as he pummeled downward.

Arc's lightning didn't hit this time, because haru basically disappeared.

Gasps erupting and he appeared behind her, "What?!" Arc exclaimed in panic.

He opened his mouth and flipped backwards. invisible bullets, chakra bullets exploded on contact.

High pitched screams were heard in the vortex of blue.

When everything was cleared up, Arc lay there unconscious.

"Winner, Haru Nishiyuki."

'Chakra bullets' Jikan/Ritsuka thought.

Ritsuka wondered, ' Is he from my past' As far as she known, chakra bullets were the first thing she learned to do, It's basic.

However, At the radius and power he just now demonstrated as unbelievable,

'Not even I can do that.'

* * *

**Skit removed, moved to Ch.17**


	15. Mai vs Ritsuka

Author's Note: :D Thank you for the fav It means so much to me.

Introducing a new OC: Mai Morikawa, Age 12, Female, Kirigakure.

Looks:

Waist-long black hair that is tied into a ponytail by a red ribbon while her eyes are light blue. She wears a long-sleeved purple kimono that has a pink snowflakes as the design that ends at her shin topped off with a white stash with black baggy pants underneath and her sandals are blue. She wears her headband on her neck and her shuriken holster is on her right leg.

Made by: hiddenflower10

Mai: . . . (Fiddles)

Everyone: WELCOME! :D

Haru: (Stare at Ritsuka)

Mai: (Stare at Ritsuka)

Ritsuka: o .o ( Confused )

Elle/Aoi/Arc/Kurumi: (Awkward)

Disclaimer:

Mai: Gin-chan doesn't own Naruto, Be prepared for the Skit at the end of the chapter ^ w ^!

Everyone: (claps) A natural! o:

Gaara: (glare at everyone) .

Everyone: O . O! Story Start!

* * *

Once again, names were randomly selected. Ritsuka couldn't take her eyes off Haru to realize who was going up next.

". . .Rii." Kyo elbowed her causing her to look up.

**Ritsuka Jikan vs. Mai Morikawa**

'ehhh?'

"Knock em out." Kyo gleefully yelled, causing her to cringe.

"Good luck." Kurumi cheered,

Jikan just stared, and nodded.

Ritsuka jumped over the railings onto the arena below. Mai was already there, waiting patiently.

"Begin."

Nobody moved a inch. Ritsuka's limps couldn't move, they were too busy jittering. Light blue eyes met Purple, the arena was deathly silent.

Testing the waters ritsuka made the first move. Running towards mai, who stepped backwards.

At a good distance, ritsuka leaped in the air hurling a kick at Mai's face.

Mai quickly retreated, but that really wasn't what Ritsuka was trying to do.

:} Ritsuka rebounded onto the ground, sticking her foot out and tripped her down.

"Agh!"

She stood back up and took out a strange kunai out of her kimono, It wasn't a kunai!

A cutlass. A short, thick sabre or slashing sword, with a straight or slightly curved blade sharpened on the cutting edge, and a hilt \ featuring a solid cupped or basket-shaped guard.

'I read it in a book, in the library.' Ritsuka complied.

She held it in position and struck, "Hah!"

Ritsuka fell back just in time, The weapon taking off strands of her hair.

Her heart hammered in her chest, She'll probably lose this match and not make it to the actual fight.

'I want all three of us to fight. Fight for our village!'

Ritsuka went in her shuriken holster and took out 3.

She flung them trying to distract Mai, who calmly slashed them down with her cutlass.

Mai seemed to be distracted a bit, ritsuka noted.

Following her gaze she seemed to be looking at haru, who gave a nod.

'Probably teammates.'

Mai stared hard at ritsuka, 'So this is the girl.' Her eyes narrowed sharply. 'Haru won't like if I hurt her. I wonder if I''m just going to let her.' They opened back up, ' He'll have to deal with it!'

She rose her weapon up high, and brung it down with so much force after ritsuka rolled out the way, the ground beneath crumbled slightly.

'Is she trying to kill me!?'

Jikan was tired of all this, " Ritsuka,"

This gained eyes, "I grant permission of you to use _That._"

Ritsuka nodded, her eyes off Mai, who lashed her in the shoulder.

"AHhh!" Ritsuka screamed in pain, clutching her wound slightly.

'Well that helps alot'

Mai's light blue orbs glistened with malice just like that time,

* * *

Memory Start

Our face were inches apart as he sneered at me, "Don't touch me."

The grip tightened,

I winced, "'S..stop."

His eyes glistened in Malice at my plea. He used his other hand to lift up my eye patch revealing my sealed eye and traced over it. Everything went blank after that.

Memory End

* * *

Taking the blood from my shoulder onto my hands, Ritsuka struggled to form the hand seals like she usually does.

'I hope I succeed'

Ending it with her bloody fingers making a tent-like hand seal, Ji.

Mai watched irritated, ' What is she doing..'

Nothing.

Nothing happened at all.

Ritsuka face palmed smearing blood onto her face. ". . ."

Mai prepared her own attack, "Trap."

Ritsuka found herself in a black and white world, she crouched down in a ball, 'It's cold'

"Trapple."

Cutlasses appeared sticking out on the ground, Ritsuka fell heading striaght towards them.

'GENJUTSU!'

Even for an illusion, prickles of small needles fell out of the sky.

Out of the jutsu

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!" ritsuka's blood curling screams echoed though the arena.

"What's happening!?" Kyo questioned out loud.

"Genjutsu." Jikan answered.

"Genjutsu?"

"Genjutsu will use hypnotism to cause hallucinations in others. By causing such illusions they can cause their target mental pain and suffering just as real as physical hurt. Genjutsu is created when a ninja extends their chakra flow through the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to control their minds chakra, thereby affecting their five senses." Aoi came to watch, Elle following in right behind him.

Ritsuka fell down to the ground, unmoving.

Mai smirked, 'Nobody can ever stand to my techniques.' she looked over at haru who glared at her, She blew him a false apology and giggled.

"Winner Mai Mori-"

Mai's eyes widened, "No..way."

'What is that?'

The audience was in a uproar, "Huh?"

"What is.."

"What!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed.

Shikamaru trying to figure something out.

'What is that?'

Haru smiled.

'So. It's here.'

**"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" **Mai bellowed over to ritsuka's body.

* * *

**Skit removed, went to Ch.17**


	16. Wings

Author's Note: I'm happy to know that you guys liked the skit :D. Here's another OC,

Introducing: Kizuna Rokujo!

Made by: bodewiglaura-chan

Looks: Hair that goes down to her waist but keeps it in a bun which is tied up by a white bow. the color of her hair is blueish-purplish and has light purple eyes. Her height is 5'0. she has light skin, also skinny but not too much has curves. She is calm, confident, and feisty.

Get ready for another skit at the end :D!.

Ritsuka: Disclaimer, GinKai doesn't own naruto.

Kizuna: Story start!

* * *

**Previously:**

Winner Mai Mori-"

Mai's eyes widened, "No..way."

'What is that?'

The audience was in a uproar, "Huh?"

"What is.."

"What!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed.

Shikamaru trying to figure something out.

'What is that?'

Haru smiled.

'So. It's here.'

**"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" **Mai bellowed over to ritsuka's body.

* * *

Jikan's eyes widened, ' It couldn't be!'

A woman stood over ritsuka, her eyes darkened. Long purple hair cascading down her back, She moved her foot to ritsuka's back and began sinking in, until she was all the way in.

Mai's teeth jittered, ' what just happened.'

A lengthy burst of chakra exploded from ritsuka's body, her hair seemed to have grown reaching the middle section of her back. Wounds closed up, as she began to stand.

Everything seemed to change, from the increase size of her bust to how tall she become.

Mai sputtered, " What **are **you?" she stepped back just incase.

Mai glanced from the corner to her teammate, Kizuna Rokujo. Kizuna smirked, making mai flare up.

'That! grrr.' Mai held her cutlass in front of her, 'I won't lose to kizuna.'

She dashed towards ritsuka, ' Medics can be strong too.' She lunged her sword into the ritsuka's stomach.

Jikan's eyes narrowed, ' wrong move.'

The hand gripping the sword was tightly held by a mysterious force. Mai got a good look at ritsuka, seeing blunt tips of a weapon she hasn't seen before on ritsuka's back.

They..it.. it was floating! Mai realized.

Mai was suddenly flying in the air, her cutlass on the ground in front of ritsuka covered in blood.

Ritsuka's hand shot forwards, 3 'wings' going towards mai.

Mai rebounded, dodging the 'wings' with a smirk, only for them to ram into her back.

"AH!" Mai hit the ground harder than she thought she would.

Slowly she began losing consciousness. 'Ugh..'

Ritsuka's hands pointing forward, darted downwards. The combined 6 'wings' shot mai deeper in the ground rendering her unconscious.

The judge's eyes were wide, " W-Winner.. R-ritsuka- Jikan."

In the spirit world(ritsuka's POV)

'What am I doing here?'

**Aww, No welcome back?**

That voice..! 'Kikyo!'

**Hehehe.**

'What are you doing here,? What am I doing here!? I have a match to win!?'

**You've already won it, thanks to me.**

'WHAT!? You couldve let me win by myself!'

**You weren't going to win, by the way I found you. So I decided to help my little lamb.**

Clenching my fists, I glances upwards.. '..!' Mai was being carried by medics'

**See? **I felt a chill up my skin as pale arms encircled me. 'I thought you were reincarnated'

**..! Hmm.. I was. But I ended up dying again. **

'Ritsuko told me.'

**Ritsuko..That girl is going to end up killing you.**

* * *

Memory Start(Ch.14)

"Kikyo-sama. Is no longer apart of this world. She's been reincarnated."

'Huh?'

'Kikyo.. Isn't here any more.. ?'

"She's a child of a couple of months, Jikan is spreading her misfortune again."

"Jikan? Why, What is happening I don't understand! Jihan's misfortune?"

"Looks like you weren't informed of your fate. The role you have in this world. Jikan is god."

Memory End

* * *

'She said, Jikan is god.'

**Jikan-sama, is god of the Jins. Show some respect.**

**'**I don't understand, why is it like this?'

**You and I, we both have twin siblings. It's only natural that you will have to fight for your existence in this world.'**

'Existence?'

* * *

Memory Start(Ch.10)

It took me awhile to realize the wall was gone and that I was in contact with The gaara. I didn't despise it, and Gaara looked more than surprised, Threats coming out of his mouth and something about existence. From this position, I was able to see him more clearly. He had black rings around his eyes, and the Kanji, 'Ai' on his forehead. In his eyes were not only hatred but fear.

'He's just as afraid as I am right now.'

Memory end

* * *

**I don't want to rule or conquer anyone. I would like to help everyone if possible. We all want to help each other ,Humans are like that. We don't want to hate and despise one another, The way of life can be free and beautiful. People who crave existence have lost the way, they fabricate hatred, which has made people step in misery and bloodshed. Our knowledge has made us cynical, our cleverness hard and unkind. More than cleverness we need kindness. More than knowledge, we need gentleness. Without these qualities, your life will be violent and all will be lost. Many years of being alive have taught me that.  
**

I could feel, the liquid building up in my eyes, falling one by one onto the pale arm around me. 'I'm sorry Jikan.. It must have been so hard on you.'

**It's okay, You don't have have to cry, You can hear them can't you? The voices of those who love you.**

**'**Everyone!'

I can hear them, everyone.

Back outside the spirit world

'Uhhh.. My stomach is killing me.'

I was focusing on the ceiling above me, "You're awake." A smooth voice called out.

ruby eyes were focused on me, "How are you feeling? The finals are tomorrow you know."

'wait..what'

I sprung out of bed quickly ignoring the blunt pain in my stomach area. "WHAT? " I didn't even train yet, It's been a week already!

"You're matched up against me in the finals," Haru informed.

I..am? Uhh whatever,..Lee!

* * *

Memory Start(Ch.15)

Lee's face.. completely void. No doubt that will leave some permanent damage.  
"Look at you, Still determined..Lee you've already proven it..You are a splendid ninja." Ritsuka glanced at Gaara.  
'Monster.' She thought with vigor.  
They exchanged eye contact, neither breaking it.  
"Winner is gaara."  
His eyes narrowed at the scene of Gai and lee. Naruto went running past him, also making eye contact.  
"'Bushy Brows'"  
Ritsuka watched as Lee was hoisted on to a medical stretcher, 'Poor lee.'

Memory End

* * *

**"Where is lee's room?**"

Haru's eyes widened, and gave me the number. I dashed out in the hospital gown.

Lee's room

'why...was his room so damn far..' I panted out, opening the door slightly.

'...!'

Gaara stood by lee's bedside, his sand moving around lee. He didn't even notice I was in the room. Gaara seemed strange..He was holding at his head, releasing groans of pain.

* * *

Memory Start(Ch20)

**I would like to help everyone if possible. We all want to help each other ,Humans are like that. We don't want to hate and despise one another, The way of life can be free and beautiful. People who crave existence have lost the way, they fabricate hatred, which has made people step in misery and bloodshed. Our knowledge has made us cynical, our cleverness hard and unkind. More than cleverness we need kindness. More than knowledge, we need gentleness. Without these qualities, your life will be violent and all will be lost. Many years of being alive have taught me that.**

Memory End.

* * *

'Possibly.. Gaara is suffering.' The words that kikyo said to me, applies to gaara as well. All this time, He was suffering..his whole life.

**Third POV**

Ritsuka threw her hand forward to stop gaara's hand from moving, 'Kekkei genkai is amazing.'

Gaara's eyes widened, ' My body...it won't move'

Naruto came into the room, seeing the scene before him, he sprung into action, "Hey you!' throwing his fist at gaara's face causing this sand armor to crack.

"What the hell are you doing here!"

Shikamaru was beside ritsuka, "That power you have..You don't take damage from it?"

Ritsuka shook her head, "No. But it takes a lot of chakra."

Naruto came by her side, glaring at gaara," What are you trying to do.!" "What did you do to fuzzy brows!"

Gaara answered calmly, " I tried to kill him. "

Ritsuka recoiled, "My chakra is thinning." 'There has to be something that took him onto this path.' she thought worriedly.

Shikamaru took over using his shadow technique," Why do you have to do that?, You won the match".

"Do you have a grudge or something?"

"No." He answered. "I tried to kill him because I want him dead."

"THAT's THE MOST SELFISH THING I'VE EVER HEARD DATTEBAYO!"

"Did you grow up in a bad environment you sound very egocentric."

"If you bother me, I'll kill you too."

Ritsuka couldn't say anything, 'I just going to observe him.'

"EHH, I'LL LIKE TO SSEE YOU TRY DATTEBAYO..!"

'Is this kid crazy?' Ritsuka turned to him in disbelief, "NAruto don't get hasy," Shikamaru warned.

Shikamaru began bluffing about all three of them being strong and able to take him down because of three versus one.

"I'll say this once more, If you bother me, I'll kill you too."

Ritsuka felt irritated, "Well,- You can't kill me, Because the spirits inside me won't atone for that." She gave him her best glare, naruto added on aswell, "Yea! and I got a real monster inside me!"

Shikamaru elbowed them both, 'don't piss him off, bakas.'

"A monster, eh? Then I am the same."

"As you said, I didn't grow up in a good environment, I took the life of the woman called mother when I was born to become the ultimate ninja, my father sealed an incarnate of sand into me, I was a monster at birth."

They were in shock, 'I was right.'

"It is called Shukaku, It was sealed inside a teapot. It is a living soul of a monster."

'He has..something in him too?' Naruto's eyes wouldn't tear away from the sand nin.

"That's not how a parent should act, what a twisted way of love." Shikamaru mused.

"Love?, Don't measure me to your values. Family? Let me tell you the link I have with them. They're just lumps of flesh linked by murderous hatred."

"I stolen my mother's life and became my village's masterpiece." He continued, "And as the kazekage's son, My father taught me the secrets of ninja techniques, I grew up after being overprotected, spoiled and alone, I thought that was love."

'Alone..I've only had a glimpse of what that was like,' Ritsuka looked down at her feet, ' It was terrible.' Ritsuka was able to sympathize with gaara for a moment there, 'I was right.'

Gaara began speaking again, causing ritsuka's head to snap up. "Until that incident happened 6 years ago,"

"Incident?"

"What happened, dattebayo..!?"

A smirk slapped itself on gaara's face as his eyes went mad with hatred.

"My father tried to assassinate me numerous times."

Shikamaru spoke up, "I thought you said your father spoiled you."

"A being that is too strong eventually become an embodiment of fear. I became unstable as well as unpredictable. On one side, I was helping but I was also a threat. I was a remnant of the past they wanted to get rid of, then why do I exist and live?"

Ritsuka stomped her foot on the ground," All things, no matter what, are born into this world because someone wished for it!"

Everyone looked taken back at her response, Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Wished?, My mother cursed the village as she died. She didn't wish for it, because of that I need reasons to be alive. My existence in life is to kill people other than myself, I fight for myself, and love only myself, As long as I think that other people exist to make me feel that, the world is wonderful."

Naruto understood, ' I didn't know the reason to my existence and suffered, but Iruka-sensei acknowledged m existence, so I was finally able to feel like I was alive.'

* * *

CHAPTER END: Enjoy~


	17. Final Chuunin

Author's Note: I feel like double updating. So I'm going to do that :D! There will be no more skits at the end of the chapter! I have all the OCs I the final match ups, Will be

-Temari Vs. Shikamaru(Shikamaru Win)

Naruto Vs. Neji(Naruto Wins)

-Shino Vs. Kankuro(Shino Wins)

-Kyo vs Aoi(Tie)

-Ritsuka Vs. Haru

-Gaara vs Sasuke(Undecided)

I don't feel like writing all those fights so I'm going to focus on the ones you all may no the outcome of. . I'm just gonna go straight in.

* * *

Story Start!

The hokage's voice croaked out over the large crowd of people, "LAdies and gentlemen, Now representing these 11 who will be staring in the Chuunin Exams."

The kazekage's eyes shifted over, " But it does seem your missing one, no?"

Ritsuka, Shino, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Aoi, Naruto, Haru, Gaara, Neji , Kyo and Temari lined up and faced the crowd proudly. The instrutor wasn't the sick guy from before, this guy had brown, shoulder-length hair which hangs about his face and brown eyes. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard jōnin outfit and always has this senbon in his mouth.

"There has been a slight change in matches." He announced holding up the paper with the updated amount of matched.

Ritsuka sighed, ' I'm still fighting haru..' She looked down at the ground under her, feeling a slight queezy feeling puddle in her stomach.

'! We'r last though!' She felt enlightened, Stalking off to the waiting areas. The first battle was Naruto vs Neji.

Haru stood beside her, eyeing her.

"What?"

"Nothing." His eyes narrowed, then closed. White lashes tickling his face, Ritsuka could feel the heat rising up on her cheeks.

Ritsuka shook her head and paid attention to the match ahead of her.

-Ritsuka Vs. Haru Time

"Goooo Ritii~!" Cheered Elle, Arc and Kurumi as Ritsuka forced herself to the center of the slightly ruined arena.

'Gaara and Sasuke's match got moved to the end,' Ritsuka sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"Start."

Ritsuka was shaking like a leaf, 'There's so much people.'

Haru dashed towards her, stringing unknown hand signs rapidly. "W-Wha-," Ritsuks didn't get to finish as she was thrown into the air and Chakra Bullets pummeled her body.

"Ahhhhh!"

Ritsuka hit the ground with a loud thud. Getting up quickly, she lunged herself at him, Summoning her 'wings' in the process. Haru was getting his fist ready, launching herself at her.

Haru's fist collided with her chest, "Fly.", A blinding light emerged from his fist, launching her back into the air to the end of the arena grounds.

The crowd went wild with excitement, Kyo glared at the seen before him, "Ritsuka can't guard against him like this."

Aoi's head turned to kyo, " You're finally acting serious for once."

Kurumi wondered out loud, " Those chakra burstes..they're unlike the ones I've seen in your matches."

Arc groaned outwardly, " They hurt like hell." losing her childish demonor, a slight frown on her face.

Aoi rested his hand on his chin, "This is a member of the Nishiyuki clan. In our Aelhil(Ale-hil), Where Ritsuka comes from. There are 5 domiant...kages? you call it. Nishiyuki is the 3rd best in our ranks."

Kyo blanked out for a moment,leaning over slightly at Aoi's explanation. Kurumi began speaking," So..? What do they do? Where is ritsuka's village in these ranks?" Elle and Arc eagerly nodded their heads awaiting an answer.

"Nishiyuki have advance in a special charka control, enabling that they are able to shot it out any part of their body without depleting alot of chakra, It fast and able to take out medium sized villages at full strenght. Sadly, Eudia(Oudia) is 5th thanks to an attack that happened 3 years ago."

"Eudia? Ritsuka's village?"

Aoi nodded and thry all paid attention to the match.

Simustatiously they gasped. Aoi's eyess widening, " Spirits?"

Haru seemed to be acompanied by an older black haired man, with similar ruby eyes. While ritsuka, was accompanied by an older version of herself with longer hair and light purple eyes.

"Who's that?"

Aoi was speechless as kyo, elle, even mai and kizuna who later over heard the conversation looked at him for explanation.

"T-those two..are decreased..dynasty leaders of 200 years ago, husband and w-wife."He stuttered out losing his cool.

Kyo arched a eyebrow at his teammate while Kizuna started speaking, " Dynasties? Husband and Wife?"

Mai countered, "HUSBAND AND WIFE. Can't you hear properly?"

Kizuna glowered, and Aoi regained back, "Dynasties are similar to kages. They're very powerful people. I wonder..how ritsuka can.."

**~The Fight~**

Haru's POV.

~Lost Memory~

There's no way to stop her from crying now, sobs escaped her lips and tears fell down her face. Moving my hand to the top of her head, I ruffled the purple locks smiling down at her.

"It's okay, Tsu."

She glanced up at me, large dark eyes glistening with liquid. "Hawu." She gushed, and I wraped my arms around her small frame.

~End~

"I know, Tsu. We made a promise didn't we."

'Even if I have to hurt you.'

My gaze drifted to Ue-sama, who was resting at the top of the kage tower watching me.

focusing my gaze on the girl before me, I mused up a glare. Charging up charka I had stored inside just for this moment.

"I'm not gonna lose. I can't.."

Sephiran beside me did the same.

_**Third POV**_

"What the hell kind of chakra is that!?" Kiba bellowed, and people knew, the fight was just beginning.

* * *

Author's Note: Haaahhh.. I so evil. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I slacked behind in work at school and did a whole bunch of work to see that the principle changed her mind. I'm not walking for grad. But, I will not be going to summer school, so It's all good. I'm still gunna get my vacation and 9th grade.


	18. Haru vs Ritsuka

Author's Note: I'm back~ Heheh. Thank you for the favorties and review 3

* * *

Story Start!

Haru was cloaked with a bright aura, the spirit beside him was cloaked in darkness. Distinctively their appearance have changed from before. Haru's disheveled hair grew longer, white marking on his face, two on his cheeks and one below his left eye. The dynasty spirit beside him took a similar appearance, only the markings were black, and scattered across his face.

Kikyo held her hand out," This feeling.."

Ritsuka braced herself using her 'wings' "He's strong."

Haru launched forward at rapid speed that the human eye cannot follow, impaling his fist into ritsuka's stomach before the wings could protect her, launching her into the air. "Ugh.."

Kikyo's 'wings' which are sharper than the average 'wings' slashed at haru, which he dodged successfully, releasing chakra bullets at her. Ritsuka recovered as she was falling, laying gracefully on her hands and pushing upwards to land back on her feet. Moving her hand upwards, her wings shot forward. Kikyo who long time recovered, did the same.

"!."

Haru was pushing them away using his gloved hands. The crowd cheered ,and Ue, Nishiyuki dynasty smirked in triumph at Jikan, who ignored him.

* * *

"You taught him Shard? That kind of advanced technique?" Jikan croaked.

"Hehe. Jealous? I didn't teach him only shard." Ue stroked his greying beard as he admired his successor.

"Haru, He's grown up, hasn't he? None other can he summon spirits like Sephiran, but he has immense speed."

"Ritsuka, Hasn't grown at all!-" Ue turned his head back in laughter, alerting the kages on the other side. "Still that little kid. She's your successor! Ha."

Jikan sighed inwardly, "You haven't changed yourself. Sorry to disappoint. I have no qualms at Misaki's Child. I know she can do it."

Ue scoffed and focused his attention went back onto the match.

* * *

The girls launched physical attacks on haru's body, only to be dodged and having punches drilled into their backs.

Recovering again, Ritsuka launched herself while behind the man before her, her fists forward,"Ahhn!" Haru took her fist, cloaking his hand with 'Shard'[1], impaling her with it, making her fall away into the wall.

Kikyo came from the side, and Haru launched his leg forward and kicked her away. Ritsuka got up and went for haru again, her 'wings' acting has a knife, clasped on her right arm. Haru dodged and prepared a counter attack as Kikyo came behind him, doing the same thing as ritsuka.

Haru continuously dodged perfectly, and flipped to a safe area. Launching up 'sharp'[1] in the palms of his hands and shooting it off at their direction.

Dust fogged the area, The jonin went to higher grounds to avoid being hit in this battle.

Kizuna grinned," Haru is really strong isn't he?"

Mai scoffed and then nodded. Aoi and the rest were staring intensely at the ground.

'Tsu, I made you a promise, but it may have to break today.'

* * *

~Lost Memory~

"Was Ko bullied again, Tsu?"

The young girl curled up in a ball's body shook with the rapid escapes of air and sobs, "After all, Nobody beileved us! I told them that Hawu can protect tee Udia, they called us liars! Buh I not a liar" She wailed.

Haru pulled her close and left her tears touch him. "I know you're not, Nevermind jerks like that."

He smiled, and she held him closer as she cried some more.

'It's okay, Tsu.'

~End~

* * *

Their bodies laid motionless in the cavity in the ground.

Sephiran walked over, discontent shown on his face.

Haru apologized, " Sorry, Sephiran. I took out ya girl too."

The marks retreated from their faces, "But you really were strong." Haru called out to the unconscious bodies.

"Guess Eudia is just good in the past, Now it's trash. Worthless. ," Sephiran laughed.

"T...ake that back."

"!" The crowd went wild again, eager to see what wil happen.

Kikyo and ritsuka got up, faces straight froward. "Oww.." Ritsuka rubbed her head, Kikyo added in, " You're better than I thought."

Ritsuka frowned more, "But I saw through all your habits. From your form, body movement, timing of your attacks and posture when your going to defend."

Haru exclaimed, " What!?"

Kizuna's fist clenched at her sides. ' This..can't be.'

Mai reassured,"She's bluffing."

"Impossible! I'm using Shard Yerpal Justahl[1]..!"

Jikan gasped, ' Shard Yerpal Justahl!'

"Yeah, and it reeeeeallly hurts, My body aches all over, damn!" Kikyo cracked her neck in pain.

Sephiran reassured," Don't lose your cool, Haru. They're bluffing."

Kikyo laughed," Blufffing! You really think this girl over here can pull off a trick that onvolves her using her head, Don't make me laugh!"

Ritsuka pouted," Shut up!" Stringing techniques for sealing.

"-Eh, wha- teeme!" Kikyo sunk back into ritsuka's body.

"What are you doing..?" Haru questioned, sweatdropping.

"Kikyo.." Sephiran's voice wavered, then his eyes glistened with anger.

"I'm going to seriously harm you back for looking down at my village." Summoning 6 more 'wings'

She positioned them," I can take both of you myself. Go ahead attack me the same time."

Sephiran scowled, "You can take us on by yourself?, Don't mess with me. Let me fight Kikyo."

"If you want kikyo, you gotta go through me."

"!"

The males went into Sharp Yerpal justahl mode, emitting strong chakra charge ups.

"Sharp Yerpal Justahl is the power of the Nishiyuki, There isn't anything more powerful in this damn world! Rrrgaaah!"

He charged, 'sharp' emitting from his hands. Ritsuka's 'wings' came back to block his attack, so they were face to face.

"Probably that power is just not strong enough."

"I used this power to take over Laenaya[1] !"

Ritsuka's eyes closed, Pushing her hands forward. "I see, Then I'll use my power."

All 12 'wings' excluding the 2 holding Haru down, bursted with chakra aura.

"-to fight for my village, which was ridiculed."

Haru's eyes widened at a memory of a young girl with short ear- length purple hair, and dark purple eyes smiling at him. ' Ritsuka..is Tsu.'

Then he was impaled with 8 'wings', " Ahh!"

Sephiran walked into Haru's collapsing body, sighing.

Ritsuka then, fell back onto the ground unconscious.

The jonin examiner came over, announcing a tie.

* * *

Author's Closing note:

Laenaya: A famous village that is under the control of the Nishiyuki's village. Specializes in herbs needed for healing.

Sharp: Just like ritsuka's 'Wings', Uses chakra to function. The user releases excesse chakra in the palm of their hands.

Sharp Yerpal Justahl: Advanced mode of Sharp.

Makes sense for ritsuka to have 12 'wings' because kikyo went back inside. 6 + 6 = 12 :D


	19. True nature of life

Author's Note: Late update ! As you all know summer is here, I am Out Of School ! :D I left for a 2 - 3 week vacation. This may be the last update for this month. I would have my lappy with me, so I dunno if I'm gonna update in that time.

Ritsuka: *pout* The only reason you didn't update is because you were busy taking litmus tests. You were able to update during your vacat-

GinKai: *covers ritsuka's mouth quickly* :C No such thing. *Ducttapes her mouth* Anyway, Let the fic begin!

In addition, Thank you **heylinprincess** for favoriting.

Chapter 23: The true nature of life, The all-girl team's determination!

* * *

Ritsuka awoke with a jolt, someone shaking her violently. "Get up! We have to go now!"

She sat up abruptly, "W-Whaa? AH!" She gasped as she was lifted up, she saw a flash of white. ' Haru!'

'Haru is carrying me.. Why?'

"Where are we going? What's going on!" Ritsuka punched at his back, furiously. "Hurry! Tell me!"

With that Haru slammed her down on the ground,"Stop fucking do that shit! The fucking village is under some damn attack! I'm trying to save both of our asses!"

Having never heard haru swear like that before, she tried to refrain from quaking in her shoes.

"Let's go." He commanded, and they began running from the Medical area.

* * *

**- With the others -**

"Traitors." Kizuna seethed, light purple eyes narrowing as she pressed an kunai by the throat of Elle.

"What are you talking about!?" Arc yelled then quickly squeaked as a cutlass flew at her, her hair getting caught and pinned to the stone wall behind them.

Mai's face marred a frown, as she held kurumi in a neckhold. "Shut up, trash."

Elle was frozen, panicking in her head, ' Am I going to die?'

Kizuna pressed the weapon a little more, " You're a sand nin, currently, Sunagakure has betrayed Konohagakure. Weren't you aware of it?"

Elle shook her head careful of the blade.

Kizuna let go of Elle, deciding to trust her. From the alley way they were in, Aoi and Kyo swooped in.

"Ritsuka and Haru are still missing." Aoi informed, then kyo continued,"They weren't in the medic area either.."

Everyone's head whipped around to see, 3 giant snakes in the distance.

* * *

**-Ue and Jikan-**

"Hmm...Having a repeat of the past aren't we?" Ue smirked from outside the barrier with the line of Anbu, watching the 'Kazekage' and the Hokage fight.

Jikan merely blinked,"I do not know what happened, I wasn't there at the time of Eudia's fall. I just picked up the survivors and we are rebuilding. We lost over 80% of our population."

"Selective breeding?"

Jikan scoffed," Citizens are not animals, Ue."

"Hehe. Probably, I can allow Nishiyuki citizens to commute to there."

"I won't allow it, Still much has to be done. The sand is the support of Eudia. Eudia needs to make their own and stand on their feet."

"I heard the culprit is the Kamahaze of Osis."

"Hn."

* * *

**-Back to the Chuunin Exam Area-**

Kakashi glanced back Sakura, " I'm glad I taught you illusionary techniques, You have a talent for them."

Emerald eyes widened,' Huh? '

"Use them to repel the effects from Naruto and Shikamaru."

Sakura looked back and forth hesitantly, 'Orochimaru...is he after sasuke again? Where did sasuke go..?'

Kakashi looked ahead,"Naruto will rejoice, It's his first mission in a long while."

Sakura's brows furrowed, " Mission? "

Kakashi advised, "Proceed with caution. This is an A ranked mission, just like the one in the Country of Waves."

At that sakura's shock was written all over her face. "What? What do you mean a A-ranked mission in this situation? What are we supposed to do?"

Kakashi continued slashing opponents,"Sasuke went after Gaara no Sabaku and the others."

She gasped, "Sakura, dispel the illusionary technique from Naruto and Shikamaru..and go after Sasuke."

"But if that's the case, I should wake up ino and Chouji and go in a bigger group.."

"There are already many sand and sound nin inside the with more than four people, a basic platoon, will result in decrease swiftness, and more difficult to conceal yourself from the enemy."

"Oh.." Then she piped up, "Four? meaning your coming with us too sensei? "

"I can't leave this place," using swift hand seals, He summoned a tanned dog, equipped in blue ninjaa wear.

"Pakkun here will chase after Sasuke through scent."

Sakura stared," Is the other teammate, that doggy?"

Pakkun walked up to Sakura so they were nose to nose, his voice deep and rough "Hey, little girl. Don't call me a cute doggy."

Sakura thought to herself, ' I didn't even say cute..'

"Okay, Dispel the illusionary technique now."

Sakura nodded.

* * *

**- = - Hokage Vs. Orochi - -**

"Looks like I cannot leave so easily," Sarutobi croaked.

"You must be kidding~" Orochimaru's snake eyes narrowed. "To you, it'll be harder to fight if other people interfered."

Sarutobi smirked, the wrinkles of his face going to the side. The wind picking up, blowing through the robes.

Without further Ado, They charged eachother, "Ninpou, Kawara Shuriken!"

The tiles of the buliding there were on, lifted up and spun similarly like a shuriken.

"Not good enough, Hidden Snake Hands!" A snake shot from Orichimaru's mouth and onto Sarutobi's neck.

"This shows how much age can affect you..Sarutobi sensei~"

Sarutobi turned into dirt, and Orochimaru scoffed," A replacement.."

Orochimaru looked to the sides, malice in his eyes.

* * *

**-With haru and ritsuka-**

"Watch out!" Ritsuka launched her body against haru to knock him over, a heavy tail passing them, destroying bulidings in it's path.

Haru coughed, " Damn. These snakes.."

"Ritii! Haru!" Their heads turned to 7 figures running to them. Elle, Kurumi, Kizuna, Mai, Aoi, Kyo, and Arc.

Sound ninja were behind them, "Behind you!" Ritsuka rushed forward using her 2 of her 'wings'

4 of them launched forward, sharply hitting them.

"Thanks." Kyo nodded, and Mai scoffed, " We already could take them out."

Kurumi stepped forward," This isn't the time to get emotional."

"It's now our mission, To protect konoha. Aoi, if we take out the snakes, It'll be more of help right?"

It was dead silent, Kurumi's purple eyes were dark. Aoi spoke up,"Yes. Their skin looks tough. As expected, Ninjutsu is almost useless but does some damage. Taijutsu will be needed too. Genjutsu is a result is meaningless, we as genins can't do this job."

Kurumi glared, " We can do it." Her tone was sharp and final.

She turned to everyone, " I'm strong. Stronger than all of you, Extremely strong."

Mai glared, ' Who does she think she is?'

"I can kill all those snakes. Even if I'm alone. You all must be incompetent or spineless cowards, You can stay here if you want." Kurumi began walking forward, eyes looking up to the snakes rampanting.

"What are you saying? You want to fight those monsters by yourself!?" Arc raised her voice, long blonde hair blowing around slightly.

"There's no way you can do that!" Haru protested.

Kurumi's gaze was cold,"If I can't then I'll just die."

Everyone gasped, "!"

"But, if I win, I live. Unless I fight, I cannot win." With that she stormed off towards the direction of the war-zone.

"Oi!" Kyo called.

Elle, being silent til now raised up a kunai."Were we trained to let friends fight alone!?" Getting everyone one's attention.

Ritsuka gasped as Elle ran with Kurumi. With that, Mai darted forward, "Later! Cowards!Weaklings and retards!" Kizuna followed.

"Let's do it !"

A roar of determination erupted and everyone remained followed kurumi's lead.

Ritsuka smiled, 'We are idiots..'

Cutting down offenders using 'wings' and 'sharp', Ritsuka and Haru worked together as defense.

Finally reaching the snakes, Jounins were surpised, "Whaa?, Aren't these. .. "

Mai readied her cutlass to slice at the snake's flesh, barely succeeding, Kurumi followed using a curved long kunai dripping in purple liquid.

'Poison!'

* * *

**AHAH. Fear the power of the lazinessss.**

**Author's Note: Again, Sorry for the hiatus that I didn't bother to mention :P**


	20. Impossible

**Author's Note: As reading the review made by Guest, here's my response: Originally I already felt to move them somewhere else during my hiatus, but didn't really felt like it. Therefore all skits are in Chapter 17, Free to be skipped. I also no longer do skits, for they are too random from the original plotline that I have planned. To avoid messing with the canon in Naruto or my oc to be mary sue/gary stu,( This is my first story) I will give the Canon character's a chance to aleast appear, so It's not always the ocs.**

** Story Start!**

**- Naruto's Team -**

"I see, so that's what happened. That damn sasuke is so hasty!" Naruto commented fuming after sakura explained what happened. Currently they were dashing through the trees, Pakkun in the lead, sniffing out sasuke.

Shikamaru groaned," So why did I get sent out here? How troublesome.."

Sakura turned to him," We couldn't help it! Those were Kakashi sensei's orders."

Pakkun took a couple sniffs," This way!" and gave a sharp turn to the left. The group behind following.

"How long would it take to catch up with him?"

Pakkun answered,"He is moving pretty fast, I don't know."

"Damn it.."

Shikamaru tsk'd,"Damn it.."

After a few moments, Pakkun sniffed again,"Hey you guys! Increase your speed!"

"What is it?"

"Did you find sasuke?"

"No. 2 platoons, a total of eight people are behind us...No I sense another one."

Naruto's eyes widened, "What?"

"Hey man, Already? You got to be kidding."

"They haven't found our exact location yet. . . We'll have to lose them.

-** Sand siblings -**

Temari laid her ear to the tree bark as kankuro held gaara over his shoulder.

"He's close. . He'll be here soon."

"Damn it, What should we do then?"

Temari held up a circular object,"Just leave it to me."

-**Sasuke -**

Dashing through the forest area, He swung around the branches of the tree. Enhancing speed, He could just feel himself reaching his goal.

Passing over a tree, it glowed a reddish color and exploded. Sasuke jumped to another tree, which also exploded. Sasuke flipped over and connected his feet to a safe tree, watching the explosions,"Not bad." He smirked and continued going.

**-Naruto Team-**

"Did anyone hear that?" Sakura looked in the direction of the sound, next to naruto who looked the same direction.

"Explosions." Pakkun mused. "Probably traps set up for sasuke,"

"Is Sasuke-kun okay?"

"Don't worry bout him, He won't die so easily," Naruto reassured.

Pakkun grumbled,"I hope your right,"

-**Orochimaru Vs. Third Hokage -**

"Now let's begin." Orochimaru's tongue slithered out, before going back in. "But before that, I need those two to return to their true forms."

Infront of orochimaru were the 1st and 2nd Hokage reanimated. "Please get ready, Sarutobi- sensei~"

Sarutobi removed his hokage cloak from a long time ago, Now clad in a battle black body suit, with matching head gear.

Orochimaru implanted a kunai with some seal on it into both former hokages. With that, He backed away looking amused at the Hokage-level battle that is going to happen.

Smoke cloaked the decreased bodies, and Orochimaru spoke," Life is returning to them as we speak."

Sarutobi teared up slightly," You two look a lot like you used to look."

Orochimaru spoke up," Do you know the sense of satisfaction and happiness gained by hurting the one I used to call teacher? I prepared this scenario to let you suffer that sort of happiness...So please enjoy." Forming a hand seal, The killing machines walked forward.

Then they splitted, one running to the left while the other ran to the right.

Sarutobi's eyes widened, the blinked looking side to side at both foes. So busy paying attention to the Second. The first launched at Sarutobi , with strong powerful kicks. Sarutobi merely blocked with his arms, wincing, dodging and retaliated sweeping a low kick causing the First to fall, but regain himself by landing on his arms and pushing off.

The second dashed from behind sarutobi, Alerting his attention. The second threw his fist out, which caught by Sarutobi. The second quickly got his fist out and attacked once more, while the third managed to block them all. The second's leg came forth in the equation, causing the third to jump over it.

The third ducked, and grabbed hold of the seconds leg, swinging him around and releasing his leg. He stood next to the first.

Sarutobi formed a hand seal,"I'm attacking now!" Quickly he strung hand seals ,"Katon, Karyuu Endan!"

His chest puffed out as he took a breath, and exhaled, An stream of fire issued heading straight for the 1st and 2nd.

It hit, and got hotter as it lasted.

The second, strung his own hand seals,"Suiton, Suijinheki!" A water wall came forth and extinguished the fire.

"It is expected from the previous hokage.." Orochimaru giggled.

The seconds palms came together," Suiton, Suishouha!" A whirlwind of water appeared, shooting up to the sky, then came rushing at the third.

"Doton, Doryuuheki!" The third splatted some murky mud onto the floor, It instantly took form as a giant wall and blocked the water.

-** Three Snakes -**

"Ahhh!" Arc was thrown of the Boa and crashed into a near building, currently three snakes were just too much as it is. Ritsuka and Haru paid attention to cutting down the sand and sound forces, with konohas aid, But quickly, They were running out of chakra.

Ritsuka winced, kneeling down on a carved stone roof. 'I only have a little chakra left..'

Kurumi, Arc and Mai were both exhausted, panting heavily. There was still three snakes remaining, There was no way they could defeat them all.

Aoi, Kizuna, and Kyo came in protecting Ritsuka from some kunais. "What's up?" Kyo called out to the girl.

"I have no chakra left." The wings were scattered around her in a oddly fashion.

Kyo held her up quickly, and she stood.

"There's just too many!" Elle came in, kunai in hand.

Aoi nodded," We all know that. Even the leaf isn't keeping up.."

"Time to switch!" Kizuna announced.

Tired ritsuka headed towards the snakes with Elle, While elle attacked any enemy lines that came to close or attacked them.

Mai and Kurumi seemed to be holding on well, Arc jumped here and there exceuting lighting elemental attacks onece and awhile paralyzing the giant beasts, Mai would cut some flesh and kurumi would follow adding poison on the exposed flesh,

"They're doing well.." Elle mused while Ritsuka nodded.

* * *

**On time!**


	21. Mission

**Author's Note: Gaah! All my plans for this months chapters have been erased, couresty of my little brother playing on my laptop. He seemed to have shut down the computer without anything saving. I no longer remember what I had in stored for this chapter, only the latter ones. Therefore I will start with a time-skip towards the Sasuke retrival Arc, combining it with an Arc of my own.**

**Story Start!**

**Ritsuka's Pov**

Everytime I think of what happened at Konoha, I feared for the safety of Eudia. All this time, I've kept running away from the place that I am to inherit one day.

"Are you okay?" Elle asked me, her emerald eyes full of worry. Her hand was placed at my shoulder.

I nodded," Just thinking. . ."

Along the way, I befriended a number of people. People with there own ideals, own personalities, own ways of the ninja.

"I heard Konoha got a new hokage, One of the three sannin." Arc babbled on, Everyone suddenly took interest in what she was saying.

Kyo raised an eyebrow,"Sannin?"

Aoi was looking out the window," The kiri-team is here."

Kirigakure ninja's were tolerable to enter Sunagakure, but not an ally like how konoha is.

Kurumi scoffed," You don't know Konoha's legendary sannin?"

Not that I knew either, but I can tell that they must be important.

Kyo frown," Forget it."

Suddenly, The door bursted open."HELLO IDIOTS!"

Aoi continued looking through the window, What's wrong with him?

Mai sat down next ot kyo and began bothering him like she usually did.

Haru came in and leant on the door, Kizuna beside him.

"Awkward. . ." Elle shivered at the pregnant silence.

Aoi spoke up," Did you hear..? About that worldwide mission."

Oh, That...Every ninja invited to come to our region for information and training, The main control group insisted..

"Oh yea! That!" Kyo remembered it,

Aoi sighed, Kurumi nodded," I 've heard of it, rumors is the kazekage, Gaara is going along with his siblings."

Arc blushed,"Kankuro as well?"

Mai laughed,"You like that guy?"

Arc glared shortly then smiled,"I'm so going now."

Everyone sighed, including myself.

"So we're all going right?" I spoke up.

Everyone made remarks of approval.

Kizuna giggled,"How is it over there Rii?"

I smiled,"Horrible."

Everyone sweatdroped, Aoi shrugged and kyo merely looked away.

"It's true, I mean...There's mutants and stuff like that, running around in the forest, No oe knows how they got that way.."

I felt my chest tighten slightly, It was my ancestry that was the cause of that, if ritsuko's words were true..

"If you're going to train then, hide your hair if it's long, They'll cut it to like ritsuka's hair lenght." Aoi remarked.

Mai's eyes twitched," Hell no."

Everyone girl except me, touched their hair. Kizuna realized something," Isn't that going to far?"

Aoi shrugged,"Meh.."

Kizuna's eyes widened,"Then the villages are unprotected..! If every ninja is supposebly going."

"Not every ninja, They lie. The assistant and the ANBU would stay or the kage will stay. Not much people fancy the idea of going somewhere new, they know nothing about." Aoi added in

Kyo's eye twitched,"Smartass."

I looked down in my lap, It was going to be a long week.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry, Short chapter. I really was stuck.. sigh. I'll think of something.**

**- Late -**

**The setting of this chapter is in Suna, in an inn that Jikan reserved.**


	22. Begin!

**Author's Note: Another late chapter, Oh well. I'll try my hardest on this chapter for what's in stored later. -Also I found the deleted plans :D I had a backup file that I was going through and I found it at the bottom - :D Hooray.**

**Chapter 26 : Scare, Back in Uedia.**

**Story Start!**

"At least a total of 2 teams of shinobi can attend from every village. Currently they will all reside within strong walls called the Stronghold. A place for training, A place for getting stronger. A place for protection."

The sign on the walls said, Aoi walked carefully. "I have a bad feeling about this place.." He mumbled. Kyo just grinned,"Why?"

"Look at the heavy guards doing there jobs." Jikan reasoned.

It was true, Lines of shinobi were on the path, backs facing the entrance. The path itself was covered with a tube of protection. Talismen scattered on the ground.

Jikan stopped suddenly,"I have to go now. Good luck."

Then she turned and walked away, just like other sensei's.

There was a yellow painted line across the entrance, where they were supposed to stop anyway. Once they got inside..

Ritsuka scanned the crowd, and spotted familar faces. From Konoha there was, Neji Hyuga, Lee and That girl with the buns. Then it was that boy with the dog, with the shy girl, and that mysterious guy. From Kirigakure, Haru, Kizuna, Mai. Some other 3 people team. From Sunagakure, Elle, Arc, Kurumi then Blonde with the fan, Kankuro, Gaara. That wasn't all she noted, the rest of them were Middle ninja or rookies.

"Is this really safe?" She thought- She noticed a black haired male looking at her. His amber eyes boring holes in her own; quickly she looked away.

Kizuna waved over to us and we waved back approaching. Elle has her hair in a bun, along with kurumi and Arc. Arc was actually wearing ninja wear for once. Kizuna seemed to give the illusion that her hair was short by hiding them in her outfit, Mai had her hair in the same bun.

A tall bald man walked inside the little biosphere place where all the trainees were held. There was dark circles around his eyes, making him seem frightening.

"**My name is Emir. I shall be your instructor. We will first go over the history and dangers of the area."**

His voice was gruff and finale. "**The area that we will proceed to is called, Gutinhan. Everyone, form a single file line."**

His mouth moved as everyone did as he said. "36 people in all. Follow me,"

Just as ritsuka took a step, someone was breathing down her neck.

* * *

Author's note: I've been having a case of writers block lately. Sorry..for the short chappie x .x


	23. Chapter 27

Author's Note: I really have nothing to say ; n;. But thank you guys for the reviews, follows and favorites.

**Chapter 27: Nightly Scroll, Blooming third encounter**

* * *

Ritsuka tensed up visibly at the intrusion of her space. Carefully she turned her head to glance at whoever was invading her space. Behind her, was the same guy that was staring at her earlier.

"Continue going on as if I am not talking to you."

Ritsuka froze up inwardly at the male's voice but turned her head swiftly picking up speed.

"My name is Crow. I am a ninja from Kamisama village. I am here to relay a message to you by someone who you've known in the past."

Ritsuka stiffened,' The past?'

"Follow the light of the tree, this message meant to be hidden from your friends. Any indication of violation will serve to supreme punishment for everyone in the area."

With that, there were no longer any whispers in her ear. Ritsuka shivered and pondered, 'Follow the light? of a tree?'

The line of walking trainees stopped abruptly, causing ritsuka to bump into many others, rewarding her with a glare. She squeaked out an apology, today was definitely not her day.

The bald man known as Emir stopped his seemingly endless walk, "This is Gutinham!"

Before us was a green scenery, the area had mostly trees and to the sides, they are what looks like cabins.

Emir began strutting towards the cabins, speaking,"The cabins holds only 12 people, regardless of gender all trainees will be split up from their teammates and end up in a room with, a bunch of strangers."

Mai huffed along with a crowd of females. Emir scoffed, and continued speaking," Within those 12 people, you must chose a partner for the survival challenge."

Aoi and Kyo deadpanned,'Team up with total strangers.'

Emir smirked,"Onward!" He strutted to the cabins making a crowd of people follow him.

**The Cabins Area - Yuhna**

"This is called Yuhna. Where we will train efficiently, unlike what you regional ninjas are used to." Emir began, getting the trainees in a 5 by 5 row. He stood in the front of them. "Crow! Haruka! Kaname!"

Immediately three shadowed figures from the trainees sprung up, beside Emir.

Finally seeing them properly, Ritsuka's eyes widened. 'There's that creepy guy!' She gasped inwardly.

Emir began speaking,"These are exclusive representatives of the three top ranking villages in this side of the region. The top best is Kamakaze, Kuro. The 2nd best is Menduyl, Kaname. The third best is Hanano, Haruka. They will serve as coaches in the cabins, they will provide information about the training grounds there."

Getting a close look at those three. Haruka was no older than 15, with short white hair, a rose perched in her hair. She wore standard ninja gear. Kaname had a eerie dark look to him however, slanted dark eyes with midnight blue hair. He was looking around, as if searching for something.

Emir began yelling names on a list that was given to him. The tension in the air was suffocating, the thought of being split up from their friends/ teammates and paired up with people they didn't know was frightening.

In other words, They felt regret.

**Cabin Site 1 - Yuhna**

Kyo grunted and threw a glare at the people in the entire room. "What's with the long face?" Elle asked him, standing next to him.

Kyo just sighed,"This is just weird, I mean I am here to train. Not this."

Elle patted the male's chest," When the time comes, You will be training, but they want us to do this survival challenge."

Kyo scoffed looking towards their 'coach', Crow. Currently he had his arms around multiple females and was flirting.

Elle looked between both males, "Jealous kyo?" then she giggled, the small laughter alerted everyone's attention, especially Crows.

Crow approached Elle, holding her hands within his. "You have beautiful laughter."

A blush spread on her face, Kyo pushed through him both, face to face with Crow.

Crow frowned, sparks can be seen connecting both of their eyes.

Elle paled,'W-well..'

Mai and Kiba jumped up shouting the words 'Fight!'

**Cabin Site 2 - Yuhna**

Arc blushed holding onto a passive Kizuna. "There he is!" She whispered to her, Kizuna raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Arc played with her fingers,"K-kankuro..." Her voice got quieter. Kizuna still heard and chuckled,"Ohh"

Aoi walked over, "I swear, All you girls talk about are boys."

Arc pouted,"I don't see why you're in the convo if your just going to c-o-m-p-l-a-i-n."

Aoi just groaned and looked down, feeling someone on his arm. Haruka giggled,"Hello."

Kizuna snickered and took Arc away,"Just talk to the guy, I mean you do like him."

Arc blushed, telling kizuna to lower her voice.

**Cabin Site 3 - Yuhna**

Haru flexed his muscles over at girls, who stared in either disgust or amazement.

Ritsuka facepalmed and walked away,'He is an idiot.'

She gasped as she bumped into a shifting wall, looking upwards she caught sight of fiery red hair and piercing green eyes. Quickly she backed up, "S-sorry Gaara-sama." She bowed and stepped away from the sand wall, only to bump into somebody else.

It was the coach, Kaname. His dark eyes narrowed then widened, Ritsuka bowed again apologizing.

'Today really isn't my day.'

She ran over to kurumi, who was leaning against the corner of the cabin. Kurumi gave her a look,"Your pretty off today."

Ritsuka sighed,"A lot has happened today."

**Secret meeting area - Yuhna**

Crow, Haruka and Kaname walked through the darkening forest, coming to a cavern area. They walked inside, faces straight and void of emotion.

Once settling themselves down, Crow began speaking. "Have any of you located them?"

Haruka's hair grew down to her back,"No, Kuro-sama."

Kaname's hair darkened,"I have found them, Kuro-sama."

Kuro(Crow) smirked, eyes radiating red. "Good job, Nohel."

His gaze turned over to haruka, "Do better, you want to avenge your love ones..."

'We have to do everything in our power to kill Ritsuka Jikan, and Haru Nishiyuki.'

"Meeting adjourned."

- - - **To be continued ** - - -


	24. Important!

Author's Note: I cannot continue the story at the moment because I don't have the timee these days. I'll try my best to come back with aleast a chapter that is 2k words or over words.

Leak is until further notice on HIATUS.

I'll get back to it, just that with this school stff w Ish kinda is a bad time to try to balance all this on my shoulders.

Also! If you enjoy reading M-rated werewolve stuff, Search up Satisfying the beast on WattPad~ ! I'm a co-author.

Sorry If any dropped le stroy because I went unannocounced!


End file.
